Extra story A forgotten legend
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: Shadow Neo may be defeated but the darkness still spreads over our heroes...


**EXTRA STORY**

**ΕΝΑΣ ΞΕΧΑΣΜΕΝΟΣ ΘΡΥΛΟΣ**

Κάθε άνθρωπος έχει τη σκοτεινή του πλευρά...Κανείς δεν είναι εξαίρεση σε αυτόν τον κανόνα...Και φυσικά ούτε οι δυνατότεροι πολεμιστές. Με τη σκοτεινή πλευρά του Neo να έχει νικηθεί, όλα φαίνονταν να κυλούν ομαλά. Γι αυτό λοιπόν ολόκληρη η ομάδα φρόντισε να απολαμβάνει αυτήν την ηρεμία όσο μπορούσε περισσότερο.

Έτσι λοιπόν μια ζεστή μέρα του Ιουλίου, ο Neo και η Usagi είχαν βγει μαζί έξω μια βόλτα και συζητούσαν για διάφορα...Ώσπου ξαφνικά η φίλη του «κόλλησε» στη θέση της για κάποιον περίεργο λόγο...:

-Usagi; Είσαι καλά; Τη ρώτησε τότε ο Neo αλλά δεν πήρε απάντηση καθώς δεν τον άκουγε. Εκείνη τη στιγμή βρισκόταν σε έναν άλλο κόσμο. Για την ακρίβεια έβλεπε μια σκιά να απλώνεται πάνω από τη γη, αυτή η σκιά αργά αλλά σταθερά κατέστρεφε στην κυριολεξία τον πλανήτη και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, μέσα από τα χαλάσματα και τις φωνές ακουγόταν μια άλλη φωνή να λέει:

«Σύντομα θα ξυπνήσει η πραγματική σου μορφή...»

-Usagi με ακούς;! Της ξανάπε τότε ο Neo μήπως τώρα έπαιρνε απάντηση.

-Ε...1 Είπες τίποτα...;

-Τι έπαθες; Ξαφνικά πάγωσες.

-Καλά είμαι...Μου φάνηκε ότι άκουσα κάτι...Ιδέα μου θα ήταν...Του απάντησε πιάνοντας το κεφάλι της με το ένα χέρι.

-Θέλεις να ελέγξω το μυαλό σου1

-Δεν ξέρω πώς να σου εξηγήσω αυτό που είδα...Δες αν θέλεις...

Τότε εκείνος εμφάνισε στο χέρι του το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας και με το σύμβολο να λάμπει, άρχισε να εξετάζει το εσωτερικό της. Μετά από μερικά λεπτά είχε έτοιμη τη διάγνωση:  
-Είδα έναν σπινθήρα κακού...Μια σκιά...Προς το παρόν δεν δημιουργεί πρόβλημα αλλά μπορεί να γίνει επικίνδυνος...

-Τι θέλεις να πεις;

-Δεν μπορώ να το προσδιορίσω με ακρίβεια...Βλέπεις δεν μπορώ να διαβάσω το μυαλό σου...Σίγουρα όμως μπορώ να δω τις αντιδράσεις του...Αυτή η ύπαρξη μου θυμίζει τη δική μου περίπτωση...

-Ας γυρίσουμε σπίτι Neo...Δεν αισθάνομαι και τόσο καλά...

-Όπως επιθυμείς...Της απάντησε εκείνος και τη συνόδεψε στο σπίτι της.

-Σε ευχαριστώ που με έφερες. Δεν ξέρω τι ήταν αυτό που έγινε πριν από λίγο...Στα αλήθεια με έχει τρομοκρατήσει...

-Ξέρεις όμως τα υπόλοιπα έτσι; ΑΝ με χρειαστείς θα είμαι εδώ κοντά σου.

-Ναι φυσικά. Τι λες όμως να ήταν;

-Δεν έχω ιδέα...Όλα είναι θολά...Το μόνο που μπορώ να πω με σιγουριά είναι ότι αυτή η ενέργεια δε μου αρέσει καθόλου.

-Ποια είναι αυτή η αληθινή μου πλευρά...; Τι εννοεί...; Έχω τρελαθεί...

-Αληθινή πλευρά είπες...; Δε μου αρέσει όπως ακούγεται αυτό...

-Μα είδες το όραμα έτσι δεν είναι;

-Δεν το είδα...Δεν μπορώ να διαβάσω το μυαλό σου αλλά είδε τις αντιδράσεις του.

-Να είσαι σίγουρος ότι αντέδρασε...

-Προσπάθησε να ηρεμήσεις μάτια μου...Και για να είμαστε σίγουροι ζήτα τη βοήθεια της Kurai που μπορεί να διαβάσει το μυαλό.

-Θα της το πω.

-Εντάξει. Θα περιμένω νέας σας. Είπε τότε ο Neo και αποχώρησε. Την ίδια στιγμή η Usagi έμπαινε σκεφτόταν συνέχεια αυτό το όραμα, έτσι μπήκε μέσα γρήγορα:

-Kurai. Έλα γρήγορα πρέπει να σου μιλήσω!

Τότε εκείνη ανέβηκε πάνω γρήγορα κι έκλεισε και την πόρτα:

-Τι έπαθες; Γιατί φωνάζεις έγινε τίποτα;

-Δεν έγινε! Για να μη γίνει σε θέλω! Σε χρειάζομαι οποσδήποτε.

-Ηρέμησε. Πάρε ανάσα και πες μου. Έτσι όπως είσαι δεν καταλαβαίνω τίποτα.

-Θέλω να διαβάσεις το μυαλό μου.

-Τι; Για ποιο λόγο;

-Απλά κάντο!

-Εντάξει ξεκινάω.

Και ξεκίνησε χρησιμοποιώντας τη δύναμή της. Τελειώνοντας είπε:  
-Μα τι στο...ΤΙ όραμα ήταν αυτό;!

-Τι είναι; Μπορείς να μου το εξηγήσεις;

-Δεν μπορώ να μιλήσω με σιγουριά...Αισθάνομαι μια τεράστια ενέργεια όμοια με τη δική σου αλλά στο αντίθετο άκρο.

-Τι εννοείς! Κάποια άλλη πλευρά δική μου;!  
-Δεν ξέρω...Ίσως...Δεν μπορώ να το αποκλείσω...Μπορεί να το νιώθω επιδή έχεις ταραχτεί! Πρόσεχε πολύ το επόμενο διάστημα. Θα σε έχω κι εγώ από κοντά κι ας ελπίσουμε ότι απλά το μυαλό σου παίζει παιχνίδια. Γιατί είναι άλλωστε εδώ η μεγάλη αδερφή...;

-Δίδυμες είμαστε ξέρεις...

-Καλά να μην πω ποια γεννήθηκε πρώτη τότε...

-Ναι 3 λεπτά νωρίτερα...3 αιώνες αφού το θες...Της είπε τότε η Usagi γελώντας.

-Πάντως πέτυχα αυτό που ήθελα...

-Και τι ήταν αυτό;

-Γέλασες. Που πάει να πει ότι ηρέμησες...

Πράγματι φαινόταν ήρεμη τώρα...Όμως κάποιος άλλος δεν μπορούσε να ηρεμήσει...Από τη στιγμή που ανακάλυψε αυτό το σκοτάδι ο Neo δεν μπορούσε να μείνει ήσυχος... Κι έτσι για να ξεχαστεί έριχνε πασιέντζες χρησιμοποιώντας την τράπουλά του. Την ανησυχία του την παρατήρησε η Makoto και προσπάθησε να βοηθήσει:

-Είσαι μέσα Neo;

-Έλα μέσα αγάπη μου. Της απάντησε τότε εκείνος.

-Έχεις κάτι; Είσαι κλεισμένος 3 ώρες εδώ μέσα αμίλητος...Συνέβη κάτι; Με ανησυχείς...

-Κάτι συνέβη μάτια μου...Κάτι συμβαίνει με την Usagi. Χτες είδα το μυαλό της και εντόπισα μια σκοτεινή σκιά.

-Με την Usagi; Τι σκιά ήταν αυτή; Είναι καλά; Την είδες; Έχω να τη δω 2 μέρες.

-Ούτε εγώ την είδα από χτες. Είναι η Kurai μαζί της.

-Φεύγω! Πάω σπίτι της!  
-Περίμενε έρχομαι κι εγώ!

-Φύγαμε!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Χωρίς να χάσουν χρόνο έφυγαν και οι 2 για το σπίτι των αδερφών Tsukino. Το πρώτο πράγμα που ρώτησαν ήταν το αν η Usagi ήταν καλά. Τότε ο Neo είπε:

-Για την ώρα όλα φαίνονται καλά...Κι αυτό με τρομάζει περισσότερο...

-Καλύτερα να μην αυξάνουμε την αγωνία της...Καλύτερα να ελπίζουμε ότι όλα πάνε καλά. Του απάντησε η Mako.

-Αυτό προσπαθώ να λέω κι εγώ στον εαυτό μου μάτια μου...Εσύ Usagi τι νομίζεις...;

-Δεν ξέρω τι να σας πω παιδιά...Τον τελευταίο καιρό αισθάνομαι παράξενα...

-Τι εννοείς όταν λες παράξενα;

-Πώς να το στο πω...Ξεχνάω εύκολα, έχω ζαλάδες και πονοκεφάλους...Αρχίζω να τα χάνω μου φαίνεται...

-Μπορεί να είναι επιδή σε απασχολεί αυτό το θέμα με το όραμα και το μυαλό σου είναι κολλημένο εκεί.

-Όσο τα κορίτσια μιλούσαν ο Neo δεν έβγαζε άχνα, ήταν ασυνήθιστα σιωπηλός, κάτι που παρατήρησε η Kurai και τον ρώτησε:

-Είσαι ασυνήθιστα σιωπηλός Neo...Είσαι καλά;

-Δεν ξέρω παιδιά...Όλο αυτό το σκηνικό μου φαίνεται γνωστό...

-Τι εννοείς...;

Τον ρώτησε η Kurai.

Τότε ο Neo της διηγήθηκε τη δική του ιστορία...

-Λες να...

-Το φοβάμαι...Δεν ξέρω τι άλλο να πω...

-Δε θέλω να το πιστεύω...

-Ούτε εγώ...Αλλά έτσι ακριβώς έγινε...Πρώτα με κυρίεψε το σκοτάδι...και μετά...μονομάχησα εναντίον της Mako...

-Ωχ...

Όσο μιλούσαν αυτοί οι δύο, η Usagi είχε κατεβάσει το κεφάλι και δεν έβγαζε τσιμουδιά...Όσο για τον Neo αποφάσισε να φύγει αλλά οι ανησυχίες του δεν έλεγαν να τελειώσουν...Έφτασε σπίτι του κι έλεγε στον εαυτό του:

«Δε θα αφήσω να ξανασυμβεί αυτό...! Ήδη προκάλεσα αρκετό πόνο από μόνος μου...!» Είπε και χτύπησε το χέρι του στον τοίχο...

Μια εβδομάδα μετά το όραμα, όλα ήταν ήρεμα...Εκνευριστικά ήρεμα...Την 8η μέρα όμως μετά τα μεσάνυχτα...Ο Neo ξύπνησε αναστατωμένος καθώς άκουσε μια περίεργη μουσική, αυτή η μουσική προερχόταν από άρπα και τον οδηγούσε στο κέντρο της πόλης, δεν είδε όμως κανέναν να παίζει...Γι αυτό το λόγο επέστρεψε πίσω τη στιγμή που η Mako είχε ξυπνήσει και δεν τον είχε δει δίπλα της:

-Δεν κοιμάσαι Neo;

-Δεν το άκουσες μάτια μου;

-Τι να ακούσω; Είναι αργά αγάπη μου.

-Τι στο...Μόνο εγώ μπορώ να το ακούσω αυτό...; Μπορείς να με ακολουθήσεις μάτια μου;

-Τι συμβαίνει;

-Θα σου πω. Απλά ακολούθησέ με.

-Είδες κάποιο όνειρο;

-Δε θα το έλεγα όνειρο...Ήμουν απόλυτα ξύπνιος...

-Και πού πάμε τώρα;

Ακολούθησαν την ίδια διαδρομή που έκανε ο Neo μόνος του κι όταν έφτασαν στο πέρας της διαδρομής εμφανίστηκαν δαίμονες με μαύρους μανδύες μπροστά τους.

-Αυτοί μας λείπανε τώρα...Ας τελειώνουμε...Είπε τότε η Makoto και μεταμορφώθηκε αμέσως, όσο γι αυτόν δε χρειάστηκε να το κάνει...Εν τω μεταξύ έρχονταν και τα κορίτσια:

-Έχουμε παρέα παιδιά ε; Είπε τότε η Sailor Mars.

-Προτείνω να χωριστούμε και να εξολοθρεύσουμε αυτά τα κατασκευάσματα.

Τα κορίτσια συμφώνησαν και αυτός ο αγώνας δεν ήταν δύσκολος. Κεραυνοί, φλόγες και κάθε επίθεση έκανε τη δουλειά της εξαφανίζοντας τους δαίμονες αυτούς. Όμως ήταν τόσο απασχολημένοι που ξέχασαν κάτι σημαντικό:

-Που είναι η Usagi; Δεν είναι μαζί σας; Ρώτησε τότε η Sailor Venus.

-Όχι...Απάντησε ο Neo καθώς σκεφτόταν:  
«Δε μπορούσε...Δε θέλω να το πιστέψω...»

-Αποκλείεται! Πού πήγε; Μαζί φύγαμε! Είπε με τρόμο η Sailor Moon Dark.

Κι εκείνη τη στιγμή ακριβώς η μουσική άρχισε να ακούγεται και πάλι με τον Neo να ρωτάει:  
-Κορίτσια το ακούτε;

-Τι πράγμα; Ρώτησε η Kurai.

-Δεν το ακούτε;

-Όχι δεν ακούμε κάτι...Του είπε και η Rei.

-Δεν μπορεί. Μόνο εγώ το ακούω;

-Τι ακούς; Τον ρώτησε τότε η Amy.

-Ακούω μια μουσική από άρπα.

-Από άρπα...; Είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter κατάπληκτη.

Και τελικά δε χρειάστηκε να περιμένουν περισσότερο...η Sailor Moon είχε κάνει την εμφάνισή της καθισμένη πάνω σε ένα είδος θρόνου και να παίζει τη μουσική που άκουγε ο Neo.

-Usagi! Φώναξε τότε η Kurai.

-Όχι Kurai...Κοίτα καλύτερα...Της είπε τότε ο Neo...

-Όχι δεν μπορεί...Αυτά τα μάτια...

-Είναι ο θρύλος που μου έλεγες;

Η Kurai δεν απάντησε και ο Neo το πήρε ως ναι.

Την ίδια στιγμή η Princess Sailor Moon σταμάτησε να παίζει καθώς είδε τον Neo;

-Για δες...Ο φίλος μου...

Τότε αυτός άλλαξε χωρίς να το επιδιώκει με την προσθήκη του βασιλικού του κοσμήματος στο κεφάλι του. Τότε εκείνη είπε:

-Τι βλέπω...μεγάλε Φαραώ σε τι οφείλω την τιμή...;

-Τι σημαίνουν όλα αυτά Sailor Moon;!

-Sailor Moon; Σε μένα μιλάς;

-Σου έκανα μια ερώτηση!

-Ναι έκανες αλλά δεν απευθυνόσουν σε μένα! Η Sailor Moon έχει πεθάνει!

-Τι θα πει αυτό;! Ποια είσαι;!

-Τι ερώτηση...Αλλά θα σου πω...Να ξέρεις τουλάχιστον αυτή που θα σας εξαφανίσει...

-Λοιπόν ακούω!

-Η Πριγκίπισσα Sailor Moon αυτοπροσώπως...

-Δεν μπορεί...Είναι λάθος...Ένα μεγάλο λάθος...

-Δεν είναι λάθος! Ένα λάθος υπήρχε και το φρόντισα. Ο χαζός εαυτός μου. Η καλοσυνάτη κι ευγενική Sailor Moon...Η σκέψη της και μόνο μου φέρνει αηδία! Τέλος πάντων δεν υπάρχει πια. Όσο πιο γρήγορα το συνειδητοποιήσετε τόσο το καλύτερο!

-Σύνελθε Usagi! Τι είναι αυτά που λες;! Πώς μπορείς και μιλάς έτσι;!

-Πάψε! Μη με αποκαλέσεις ξανά έτσι! Η Usagi ή όπως αλλιώς τη λέτε ΕΧΕΙ ΠΕΘΑΝΕΙ! Θα τη συναντήσετε σύντομα! Της φώναξε τότε η Πριγκίπισσα ακΙ της εξαπέλυσε μια επίθεση πριν εξαφανιστεί γελώντας μοχθηρά αλλά αυτή η επίθεση δεν έφτασε ποτέ καθώς ο Neo την σταμάτησε.

-Πάω να τη βρω! Είπε τότε η Kurai με αποφασιστικότητα.

-Περίμενε! Της είπε τότε ο Neo πιάνοντας της το χέρι.

-Άφησέ με...

-Θέλεις να σκοτωθείς;!

-Δεν έχει καμία σημασία! Και τη ζωή μου θυσιάζω για να τη φέρω πίσω!

Ο Neo δεν απάντησε σε αυτό...καταλάβαινε...τι μπορούσε να κάνει...

-Είδες; Αφού με καταλαβαίνεις...Άφησέ με τώρα...

-Kurai...Όλοι νιώθουμε όπως κι εσύ αυτή τη στιγμή...Είναι βαρύ για όλους μας...Όμως ας μην κάνουμε βεβιασμένες κινήσεις...Θα προσπαθήσουμε όλοι μαζί και στο υπόσχομαι πως θα τη φέρουμε πίσω. Ξέρεις πόσο την αγαπάμε όλοι. Προσπάθησε να την ηρεμήσει η Makoto.

-Δεν μπορώ να το πιστέψω...πρέπει να κάνουμε κάτι...Είπε ο Neo.

-Δεν το θέλει αυτό που κάνει...Την αναγκάζει αυτή η πλευρά...Συμπλήρωσε και η Rei.

-Δεν πίστευα ποτέ ότι ο θρύλος θα βγει αληθινός...Είπε πάλι η Mako.

Μέρες αργότερα ο Neo δεν μπορούσε να ησυχάσει...Η σκέψη αυτής της σκοτεινής πλευράς δεν τον άφηνε ήσυχο . Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό τώρα είχε και μια πρόκληση στα χέρια του...Για την ακρίβεια βρισκόταν στην παραλία αλλά δεν έκανε εξάσκηση καθώς δυσκολευόταν να συγκεντρωθεί...Έτσι εμφανίστηκε μπροστά του:

-Εσύ εκεί!

-Εσύ πάλι...!

-Δεν περίμενες να με δεις έτσι φίλε μου;

-Δεν είσαι πια φίλη μου! Της απάντησε τότε εκείνος αλλάζοντας πάλι με την προσθήκη του κοσμήματος.

-Χαίρομαι που προσαρμόζεσαι γρήγορα Φαραώ...

-Κόφτο! Πολέμησέ με τώρα!

-Γι αυτό ακριβώς είμαι εδώ! Διαλέγω εσένα Φαραώ να γίνεις το πρώτο από τα θύματά μου! Του απάντησε τότε εκείνη και η αναμέτρησή τους δε θα αργούσε να ξεκινήσει...

Αμέσως επιτέθηκαν ο ένας στον άλλο και πιάστηκαν στα χέρια αλλά τώρα ο Neo δεν επικράτησε και παρά την απελπισμένη του προσπάθεια να τη χτυπήσει με το γόνατο στο σαγόνι, αλλά όχι μόνο το χτύπημά του δεν της έκανε τίποτα αλλά επίσης πιάστηκε από τη δυνατή της λαβή και το χειρότερο γι αυτόν ήταν ότι κατέληξε στα βράχια με ανάποδο ψαλίδι. Ευτυχώς ξεκόλλησε και δοκίμασε να της επιτεθεί ξανά αλλά μια σκοτεινή σφαίρα τον πέτυχε και τον πέταξε πίσω.

Όμως αυτός σηκώθηκε πάλι και δοκίμασε κατά μέτωπο επίθεση με διαδοχικές σκοτεινές βολές να τον σφυροκοπούν έχοντας τα χέρια στο κεφάλι του, παρά το σφυροκόπημα κατάφερε να φτάσει σε καλή απόσταση με την πριγκίπισσα να του λέει:

-Γιατί δεν εγκαταλείπεις απλά;!

-Γιατί δεν ξέρω τι είναι αυτό! Της απάντησε τότε αυτός. Ούτε τώρα ωστόσο κατάφερε να ξεφύγει γιατί η τελευταία βολή τον απογείωσε.

Αυτό όμως δεν της έφτανε...Με κάθε δευτερόλεπτο που περνούσε η δύναμή της μεγάλωνε και σε κάποιο σημείο την ελευθέρωσε σκορπίζοντας την καταστροφή στο πέρασμά της.

-Ποιο είναι το πρόβλημά σου Φαραώ;! Εγκατέλειψες κιόλας;! Τώρα μπορείς να πεθάνεις ήσυχος...Του είπε και άφησε μια μαύρη μπάλα να φύγει από το χέρι της και είχε στόχο εκείνον...Όμως δεν έφτασε ποτέ γιατί η δύναμη των σκιών ενεργοποιήθηκε και μπλόκαρε την επίθεση πάνω στην ώρα. Την ίδια στιγμή ο Neo σηκωνόταν και έλεγε:

-Πώς;!

-Με υποτιμάς τόσο πολύ ε;

-Ώστε θέλεις κι άλλο έτσι;

-Δε με νίκησες ακόμα πριγκίπισσα! Μπορεί να κέρδισες αυτό το γύρο αλλά τώρα θα πάμε στον δεύτερο γύρο...

Τότε εκείνη του επιτέθηκε με τον Neo να αποκρούει συνεχώς αλλά ήταν εμφανές ότι βρισκόταν σε τρομερά δύσκολη θέση κι ακόμα χειρότερα βρισκόταν ακόμα σε άμυνα καθώς η Sailor Moon κινούταν σταθερά προς το μέρος του. Τότε αυτός επιστράτευσε την καινούρια του επίθεση για να νικήσει:

-Το παιχνίδι τελείωσε! KA-ME-HA-ME HAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Το κύμα εξαπολύθηκε από απόσταση αναπνοής και φαινομενικά καταστρέφει όποιον βρίσκει μπροστά του αλλά όχι μόνο δεν την κατέστρεψε αλλά δεν της προκάλεσε την παραμικρή ζημιά με τον Neo να βλέπει με τρόμο το αποτέλεσμα.

Τότε εκμεταλλευόμενη τη στιγμιαία αδράνειά του, τον έπιασε από το κεφάλι και του είπε ειρωνικά:

-Τι υποτίθεται ότι ήταν αυτό...; Και τον άφησε να πέσει απαλά για να τον χτυπήσει στο στομάχι με όλη της τη δύναμη χρησιμοποιώντας τη δεξιά της γροθιά και να τον σωριάσει στο έδαφος...

Ούτε όμως τώρα τον νίκησε...Κανείς δεν μπορεί να ξεγράψει τον Neo όσο μπορεί να πολεμήσει. Όταν σηκώθηκε έστω και με το ζόρι, της είπε:

-Δε θα χάσω...! Είμαι ο Neo! Ο Φαραώ της Αιγύπτου!

-Τότε βάλε τα δυνατά σου να με κάνεις να γονατίσω μπροστά σου...Του απάντησε εκείνη καθώς δεχόταν την επίθεσή του αλλά όχι μόνο την απέκρουσε αλλά τον χτύπησε με δυνατή γροθιά στο σαγόνι πετώντας τον κάτω.

-Τελικά είσαι μόνο λόγια Φαραώ...Δεν αξίζεις τίποτα...Δεν είσαι τίποτε άλλο από ένα σκουπίδι...

Αυτός ο γύρος θα ήταν ο τελευταίος...Αν ο Neo δεν κέρδιζε τότε θα υπήρχε σοβαρό πρόβλημα, ήταν πάλι όρθιος κι αποφασισμένος να συνεχίσει τη μάχη:

-Σκουλήκι...Μπορείς ακόμα να πολεμήσεις ε;! Φαίνεται ότι νιώθεις άβολα μπροστά στην ιδέα του θανάτου! Του είπε κι ετοιμάστηκε για τον τελευταίο γύρο. Και οι δύο πήραν φόρα και πήδηξαν στον αέρα αλλά η Κόκκινη Αστραπή του Neo αποδείχθηκε πολύ αδύναμη μπροστά στη σκοτεινή ενέργεια της αντιπάλου του και τον πέταξε πάλι κάτω, συνέχισε να τον σφυροκοπά μέχρι που τον κόλλησε στα βράχια μέχρι που ξεκόλλησε και επιτέθηκε ξανά με προτεταμένες τις γροθιές του αλλά η πριγκίπισσα του έπιασε το δεξί χέρι και τον πέταξε βίαια στο έδαφος. Δε σταμάτησε όμως εκεί, στάθηκε από πάνω του και του πάτησε το στήθος με απίστευτη βιαιότητα προκαλώντας του αφόρητο πόνο και κάνοντάς τον να φωνάζει από τον πόνο.

Δεν μπορούσε πλέον να το αρνηθεί κανείς...Ο Neo ήταν πια πολύ αδύναμος να υπερασπιστεί τον εαυτό του κι έτσι δεν μπόρεσε να κάνει τίποτα στην τελευταία επίθεση η οποία τον έχωσε βαθειά μέσα στους βράχους και ρίχνοντάς τον κάτω.

-Η επιμονή σου με ενοχλεί! Ο χρόνος τελείωσε! Πέθανε Φαραώ!

Αυτό είπε και τον έπιασε από το λαιμό. Με μια κίνηση τον πέταξε ψηλά και στην προσγείωσή του, τον βομβάρδισε με μια μεγάλη δόση σκοτεινής ενέργειας αφήνοντάς τον να πέσει κάτω νικημένος...Όταν όλα τελείωσαν, στάθηκε από πάνω του και του είπε:

-Ήταν πιο εύκολο απ' ότι νόμιζα...

-Πώς...Πώς γίνεται να είσαι τόσο ισχυρή...;

-Είναι προφανές...Μην κάνεις ανόητες ερωτήσεις! Ξέχασες με ποιον τα έβαλες Φαραώ;!

Αυτή ήταν μια μεγάλη ταπείνωση για τον Neo...Με όσες δυνάμεις του είχαν απομείνει κατάφερε να τηλεμεταφερθεί στο σπίτι του, όταν τελικά το έκανε έσκασε κάτω μπροστά στη γυναίκα του...:  
-Θεέ μου! Neo τι συνέβη! Γιατί είσαι έτσι;! Πώς έγινε αυτό;!

-Έχασα...Απέτυχα...ήταν τα τελευταία του λόγια πριν χάσει τις αισθήσεις του...

-Neo! NEO! Με ακούς;!

Δεν πήρε όμως απάντηση και τότε η Makoto έσπευσε να καλέσει την Amy. Εκείνη ήρθε όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε κι έπιασε αμέσως δουλειά, φρόντισε το καταπονημένο σώμα του Neo όσο καλύτερα μπορούσε όμως αυτός δεν ήταν ακόμα ανίκανος να μιλήσει και να κινηθεί...Αυτό έγινε αρκετά λεπτά αργότερα όταν άνοιξε σιγά-σιγά τα μάτια του και η γυναίκα του ήταν το πρώτο πράγμα που αντίκρισε:  
-...Mako...

-Πώς αισθάνεσαι...; Τον ρώτησε τότε η Amy.

-Πονάω...Και δεν είναι μόνο ο πόνος του σώματος... Απάντησε ο Neo όπως μπορούσε.

-Σε παρακαλώ μην κινείσαι δεν πρέπει...Του πρότεινε η Makoto αλλά και να ήθελε δεν μπορούσε να κουνηθεί στην κατάσταση που ήταν.

-Τι συνέβη;

-Με νίκησε...Με νίκησε εύκολα...

-Ποιος; H Usagi; Πότε την είδες; Τι έγινε;

-Πριν από μερικές ώρες...Με βρήκε στην παραλία...με προκάλεσε και αναμετρηθήκαμε...Από την αρχή έπαιζε μαζί μου και με νίκησε χωρίς δυσκολία...

-Μα...πώς...;

-Δεν...Δεν ξέρω...Ποτέ ξανά δεν ήταν τόσο δυνατή...

Με τον Neo εκτός μάχης λοιπόν ήταν ώρα να τραβηχτούν και οι άλλες Πολεμίστριες Sailor στο πεδίο της μάχης, γι αυτό το λόγο δημιούργησε ένα ισχυρό τέρας για να τις κρατήσει απασχολημένες. Το τέρας αυτό βγήκε μέσα από τη γη προκαλώντας ένα μεγάλο σεισμό ο οποίος έγινε αισθητός σε μεγάλη ακτίνα.

-Κάτι γίνεται! Πρέπει να πάω αμέσως. Θα είσαι εντάξει...;

-Ναι μάτια μου πήγαινε...Μόνο να προσέχεις...Όλες να προσέχετε...Είναι πολύ επικίνδυνη...

Αμέσως λοιπόν η Amy και η Makoto έφυγαν για να ελέγξουν τι έγινε και όταν έφτασαν η υπόλοιπη ομάδα ήταν εκεί έτοιμη για μάχη εναντίον της Πριγκίπισσας Sailor Moon και του τέρατος που είχε δημιουργήσει.

-Τι είναι αυτό το πράγμα...; Είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Προσέχετε...Δεν είναι συνηθισμένο τέρας αυτό...Εκπέμπει μια ασυνήθιστη αύρα και δείχνει αρκετά δυνατό. Τους προειδοποίησε η Sailor Mars.

-Ότι κι αν είναι θα καταλήξει όπως και οι άλλοι δαίμονες! Κατεστραμμένο! Είπε τότε η Kurai τραβώντας το σπαθί της κι επιτέθηκε πρώτη αλλά ο δαίμονας έσκυψε κι απέφυγε το χτύπημα, το ίδιο έκανε και στη συνδυασμένη επίθεση του Άρη και της Αφροδίτης, για την ακρίβεια έγειρε το σώμα του προς τα πίσω και οι κλωτσιές στον αέρα δε βρήκαν το στόχο τους και στο τέλος το ίδιο άστοχη ήταν και η επίθεση της Sailor Mercury...Αυτός ο δαίμονας δεν ήταν σαν τους άλλους...

Ο Δίας δεν επιτέθηκε αμέσως, περίμενε την κατάλληλη στιγμή για να χτυπήσει και τότε οι υπόλοιπες όρμησαν στο δαίμονα όλες μαζί κι άρχισαν να τον σφυροκοπούν με τις γροθιές τους αλλά αυτός απέφευγε σχετικά εύκολα, τότε η Sailor Mercury πήδηξε ψηλά και δοκίμασε την παγωμένη της επίθεση αλλά το τέρας εξαφανίστηκε και ο πάγος δεν πέτυχε αυτό που έπρεπε, όμως δεν είχε πάει μακριά και ο Άρης με την Αφροδίτη δοκίμασαν μια ακόμα συνδυασμένη επίθεση:

-Αυτό μπορεί να πετύχει! Φλογισμένο Βέλος!

-Venus Love and Beauty Shock!

Αυτή τη φορά δεν αστόχησαν ωστόσο το αποτέλεσμα δεν ήταν το αναμενόμενο καθώς ο δαίμονας δεν επηρεάστηκε και πολύ από αυτό.

-Να πάρει! Πώς μπορεί να είναι τόσο δυνατό αυτό το πράγμα;! Είπε τότε θυμωμένα η Sailor Moon Dark.

-Εντάξει κορίτσια αρκετή ενέργεια σπαταλήσαμε γι αυτό το κατασκεύασμα! Αφήστε τον σε μένα! Είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter και πήρε θέση μάχης σταυρώνοντας τα χέρια της...Σταδιακά μια γαλάζια λάμψη άρχισε να την κυκλώνει και στα χέρια της να σχηματίζεται μία από τις πιο δυνατές της επιθέσεις ενισχυμένη από τη Μυστική δύναμη...:  
-Δία φύλακα φέρε την καταιγίδα! Μάζεψε σύννεφα! Φέρε την αστραπή!

Η κεραία στην τιάρα σηκώθηκε και τότε...

**-ΔΡΑΚΕ ΤΟΥ ΚΕΡΑΥΝΟΥ! ΕΞΑΦΑΝΙΣΕ!**

Οι ενισχυμένοι κεραυνοί ήταν πανίσχυροι για να σταματήσουν και σχημάτισαν έναν τεράστιο δράκο ο οποίος κατάπιε το τέρας και το κατέστρεψε ολοκληρωτικά.

-Τελείωσε! Τώρα είναι σειρά σου! Είπε τότε στη Sailor Moon όταν ο δαίμονας είχε εξοντωθεί.

Τότε εκείνη της απάντησε χειροκροτώντας αργά:  
-Μπράβο Makoto...Όπως πάντα η γενναία και πανίσχυρη Sailor Jupiter...

-Αρκετά! Δεν ξέρω ποια είσαι και στην τελική δε με νοιάζει κιόλας! Ήρθε η ώρα να πληρώσεις με την ψυχή σου για ότι έχεις κάνει!

-Με μεγάλη μου χαρά...Θα το ευχαριστηθώ να σε συντρίψω όπως διέλυσα και τον άντρα σου...

-ΚΛΕΙΣ'ΤΟ! Είπε τότε και η λάμψη που την είχε καλύψει έγινε δυνατότερη τώρα, το επίπεδο της δύναμής της είχε αρχίσει αν εκτοξεύεται σε απίστευτο σημείο καθώς ο χρόνος κυλούσε με τις άλλες πολεμίστριες να κοιτούν εκστασιασμένες με αυτή την καινούρια γι αυτές δύναμη...Καθώς αυξανόταν τα φτερά του Λαμπερού Δράκου εμφανίζονταν στην πλάτη της και η Μυστική δύναμη έπαιρνε θέση...Η Mystic Sailor Jupiter ήταν πάλι εδώ...Όταν η μεταμόρφωση τελείωσε, γαλάζιες αστραπές πετάγονταν από όλο της το σώμα και στράφηκε προς την αντίπαλό της η οποία της είπε μετά από ότι είδε:  
-Ας δούμε τι έχεις εσύ να μου προσφέρεις...Ελπίζω σε μια αληθινή πρόκληση...

-Όλα τελείωσαν Sailor Moon! Της είπε καθώς προσχωρούσε προς το μέρος της. Το ίδιο έκανε και η πριγκίπισσα μέχρι που έφτασαν σε απόσταση αναπνοής και κοιτάχτηκαν στα μάτια με μίσος.

-Θα έχεις την ίδια μοίρα με τον σύζυγό σου!

-Δε νομίζω! Θα εκδικηθώ γι αυτόν!

Σε ανύποπτο χρόνο η Sailor Moon κλώτσησε το Δία αλά εκείνος έκανε πίσω και στηριζόμενος στο ένα χέρι δοκίμασε το ίδιο πιο χαμηλά με την πριγκίπισσα να αποφεύγει και να επιχειρεί το ίδιο από τον αέρα, ωστόσο η Mystic Jupiter έβαλε το χέρι μπροστά και σταμάτησε το χτύπημα. Έτσι εντυπωσιακά ξεκίνησε η δική τους μονομαχία.

Η αναμέτρηση συνεχίστηκε με τους 2 αντιπάλους να εξαφανίζονται και τα κορίτσια να αναρωτιούνται:

-Μα πού πήγαν; Δεν μπορώ να τους δω! Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon Dark.

Όταν τελικά εμφανίστηκαν πάλι η Sailor Moon ήταν σε πορεία προσγείωσης και η Mystic Sailor Jupiter ήταν έτοιμη να της δώσει ακόμα ένα χτύπημα και με τα δύο χέρια, όπως κι έγινε και την έριξε κάτω βίαια για να προσγειωθεί κι εκείνη. Αυτό εκνεύρισε πολύ την πριγκίπισσα που σηκώθηκε προκαλώντας καταστροφές γύρω της:

-Ξέρω ακριβώς τι σκέφτεσαι...Ότι είμαι ένας εφιάλτης που δε θα φύγει ποτέ...Γι αυτό ξύπνα Δία...Είμαι αληθινή...Το είπα στον Neo θα το πω και σε σένα! Δεν ξέρετε πότε να εγκαταλείπετε!

Λέγοντας αυτά επιτέθηκε στον Δία κατά μέτωπο αλλά και η Mako δεν κάθισε με σταυρωμένα χέρια. Και μόλις έφτασαν πολύ κοντά στο να χτυπήσουν η μία το πρόσωπο της άλλης, εξαφανίστηκαν και επανεμφανίστηκαν σε άλλο σημείο ανταλλάσοντας συνεχή χτυπήματα μέχρι που η Mystic Jupiter έπιασε τα χέρια της Sailor Moon και την έβαλε κάτω, δε σταμάτησε όμως εκεί, την σήκωσε πάνω και πετώντας, της κατάφερε μια κλωτσιά στο στομάχι, παρόλα αυτά η τελευταία της γροθιά δεν πέτυχε γιατί η Sailor Moon εξαφανίστηκε κι έτσι χτύπησε το έδαφος αντί για εκείνη, αλλά ούτε κι ο Δίας έγινε στόχος γιατί παραμέρισε σε μια ίδια προσπάθεια από την πριγκίπισσα.

-Μπράβο Sailor Jupiter...Φαίνεται ότι ο Neo σε έχει εκπαιδεύσει πολύ καλά...Της είπε και πέρασε στην επίθεση αλλά η Mystic Jupiter χάθηκε κι από το πουθενά επιχείρησε μια δεξιά γροθιά στο κεφάλι χωρίς αποτέλεσμα και σαν να μη έφτανε αυτό δέχτηκε μία στο στομάχι μη μπορώντας να αντιδράσει για να την τελειώσει και με μια κλωτσιά στο ίδιο σημείο.

Αυτό ήταν κάτι που δεν το περίμενε σε καμία περίπτωση κι έτσι έπεσε άτσαλα κάτω. Κι ενώ προσπαθούσε να ξανασηκωθεί, δέχτηκε ακόμα μια δυνατή κλωτσιά στο κεφάλι αυτή τη φορά και βρέθηκε ξανά κάτω στην επόμενη ίδια κίνηση κατάφερε να ξεφύγει με μεγάλους διασκελισμούς αλλά δεν κατάφερε να αποφύγει και ακόμα ένα χτύπημα στο στήθος κι έτσι έπεσε πάλι κάτω.

Τελικά σηκώθηκε και προσπαθούσε τώρα να αμυνθεί στη μανιασμένη επίθεση της αντιπάλου της μέχρι που πέρασε εκείνη στην επίθεση και δοκίμασε με διαδοχικές γυριστές κλωτσιές να πάρει το πλεονέκτημα αλλά βρέθηκε πάλι να σέρνεται στο χώμα από το χτύπημα με τον αγκώνα που δέχτηκε στο κεφάλι.

-Μάχεσαι καλά όμως έχεις πολλά να μάθεις ακόμα...Η αφοσίωσή σου στον άντρα σου σε κάνει αδύναμη...Κι αυτό θα φέρει την πτώση σου...

-Δεν ξέρεις τι λες! Αφού νομίζεις ότι είμαι αδύναμη τότε γιατί τα βάζεις μαζί μου;! Αλλά τι σημασία έχει...Αυτή τη στιγμή θέλεις εμένα! Έλα λοιπόν είμαι έτοιμη!

-Φυσικά. Δείξε μου όμως περισσότερο από αυτή τη δύναμη που κατέχεις. Και μη βιάζεσαι, θα έχεις όσο χρόνο χρειαστεί. Θέλω να είσαι σε πλήρη ενέργεια όταν θα σε καταστρέψω!

Ίσως η Sailor Moon να μετάνιωνε γι αυτά τα λόγια αργότερα γιατί η Mako είχε ήδη αρχίσει να ενεργοποιεί τη Μυστική Δύναμη στο μέγιστο κι αυτό φαινόταν ολοκάθαρα με το επίπεδο της να ανεβαίνει ξανά, γεμάτη οργή κι έτοιμη να θυσιάσει τα πάντα η Μυστική Sailor Jupiter ανέβαζε για μία ακόμα φορά τη θερμοκρασία για την τελική αναμέτρηση σε αυτό το σημείο είχε ξεπεράσει τον Neo και η δύναμη του Λαμπερού Δράκου με τα Μπλε Μάτια είχε αποκαλυφθεί για τα καλά...Θα ήταν όμως αρκετή για να της δώσει τη νίκη...;

Οι ουρανοί είχαν σκοτεινιάσει και αστραπές έπεφταν παντού, η δύναμή της συνέχιζε να αυξάνεται με κάθε περασμένο δευτερόλεπτο, ήταν αποφασισμένη να κερδίσει και να καταστρέψει αυτή τη σκοτεινή πλευρά μια για πάντα, συνεπώς δεν υπολόγιζε τίποτα...Ούτε τώρα όμως η Sailor Moon έδειχνε να ανησυχεί:  
-Ωραία φωτορυθμικά Δία...Κρίμα που ο Neo δεν είναι εδώ να δει ότι τον ξεπέρασες...

-Όσο έχω αυτή τη δύναμη για να σε νικήσω αυτό μετράει τώρα για μένα! Δε θα σε αφήσω να σκορπίσεις άλλο πόνο! Της φώναξε και της επιτέθηκε αμέσως πετώντας την πίσω με μια δεξιά γροθιά αλλά η Sailor Moon σηκώθηκε αμέσως για να πέσει σε ένα μπαράζ επιθέσεων Νετρονίων.

-Παραδόσου! Όλα τελείωσαν! Της έλεγε καθώς έριχνε.

Όμως η πριγκίπισσα όχι μόνο είχε εξαφανιστεί αλλά σε ανύποπτο χρόνο βρέθηκε από πίσω και τη χτύπησε στο κεφάλι ευτυχώς χωρίς να νιώσει ο Δίας τίποτα και μάλιστα ήταν σειρά του νε βρεθεί πίσω της και να της κάνει το ίδιο ακριβώς, τότε όρμησαν η μία στην άλλη και πιάστηκαν στα χέρια με ένα ισχυρό δυναμικό πεδίο να παράγεται ολόγυρά τους και να μεγάλωνα συνέχεια αλλά τελικά η Sailor Moon κουτούλησε το Δία για να δεχτεί το ίδιο αμέσως μετά και να αλλάξουν κινήσεις γρήγορα, μέχρι που...

-ΠΑΡΕ ΑΥΤΟ! ΛΑΜΠΕΡΗ ΕΚΡΗΞΗ ΝΕΤΡΟΝΙΩΝ!

Η επίθεση ήταν πολύ δυνατή και την έριξε κάτω για κάμποση ώρα. Όταν σηκώθηκε πάλι της είπε:

-Εντυπωσιακό...Δεν περίμενα κάτι λιγότερο από σένα στην κτηνώδη δύναμη. Ούτε τώρα όμως έχεις πιθανότητες να με νικήσεις!

Τότε η Makoto αύξησε κι άλλο τη ισχύ της φτάνοντας στα όριά της και αλλάζοντας το τοπίο γύρω της έφτασε σε σημείο που ακόμα και η μυϊκή της μάζα μεγάλωσε επίσης ακριβώς όπως και ο Neo. Με τη νέα αυτή προσθήκη επιτέθηκε ξανά αλλά δεν μπορούσε ούτε να την πετύχει τώρα, κάθε της προσπάθεια έπεφτε στο κενό καθώς η Sailor Moon την απέφευγε με απίστευτη ευκολία προκαλώντας της έναν μεγάλο εκνευρισμό.

-Είσαι πολύ αργή Makoto...Πρέπει να προσπαθήσεις περισσότερο...

-Να σε πάρει! Δεν μπορώ να σε πετύχω! Γιατί δεν μπορώ να σε πετύχω;!

-Είσαι κι εσύ η ίδια απογοήτευση! Είσαι αξιολύπητη ακριβώς όπως κι ο άντρας σου!

-ΠΩΣ ΤΟΛΜΑΣ! Φώναξε τότε γεμάτη οργή κι επιτέθηκε ξανά, όμως όχι μόνο απέτυχε αλλά δέχτηκε και χτύπημα στο στομάχι με το γόνατο για να έρθει και μια δεξιά γροθιά στο κεφάλι να συμπληρώσει το τοπίο της φρίκης Ούτε αυτό της έφτανε παρόλα αυτά, όρμησε με λύσα κι άρχισε να τη σφυροκοπά με συνεχείς γροθιές σωριάζοντάς την κάτω και πριν προλάβει να σταθεί όρθια ήταν πάλι κάτω:

-Τελείωσες...; Ή μήπως σκοπεύεις να σηκωθείς και να με διασκεδάσεις λίγο παραπάνω;

-Ως...εδώ ήταν! Είπε τότε και σηκώθηκε για να επιτεθεί ξανά...Χωρίς αποτέλεσμα...Η Sailor Moon έδειχνε να έχει το πάνω χέρι σε σημείο μάλιστα που κατά τη διάρκεια της επίθεσης την ακινητοποίησε και της έπιασε το αριστερό χέρι λέγοντας:

-Σπαταλάς τη δύναμή σου! Στο είπα και πριν! Δεν μπορείς να με νικήσεις!

Και την έβαλε κάτω χτυπώντας την στο κεφάλι και με τα δύο χέρια.

Ούτε τώρα ωστόσο η Mako είχε πρόθεση να εγκαταλείψει...Είχε μια τελευταία ευκαιρία να νικήσει και ήταν πρόθυμη να το κάνει...:  
-Εντάξει...! Δε μου αφήνεις επιλογή!

-Τι σχεδιάζεις τώρα;! Ο Δίας δεν απάντησε αλά πήδηξε ψηλά κι εξαφανίστηκε...Για να βρεθεί από πίσω της και να τη γραπώσει όσο πιο γερά μπορούσε.:  
-Τι κάνεις;! Άφησέ με!

-Αυτή τη φορά δεν μπορείς να ξεφύγεις! Λαμπρέ Δράκε...Δώσε μου τη δύναμή σου...!

-Έχεις τρελαθεί;! Αν αυτό πετύχει θα πεθάνουμε και ο δύο! Της είπε η Sailor Moon ενώ μια γαλάζια λάμψη άρχισε να σκεπάζει από πάνω ως κάτω την Mystic Sailor Jupiter.

-Αν σε νικήσω τώρα θα καταστρέψω τη σκοτεινή σου πλευρά!  
-Όχι Δία! Αν το κάνεις αυτό θα σκοτωθείς! Της φώναξε τότε η Sailor mercury από πίσω.

-Δε με νοιάζει! Αν είναι έτσι να προστατέψω τους ανθρώπους μου, τότε ας γίνει!

Τον κίνδυνο τον ένιωσε και ο Neo από το σπίτι του βλέποντας μάλιστα το στιλέτο του να ακτινοβολεί, τότε χωρίς να σκεφτεί τίποτα, αγνοώντας ότι ήταν τραυματισμένος, μεταμορφώθηκε κι έτρεξε αμέσως στην πηγή...Όμως έφτασε πολύ αργά...Έφτασε την ώρα της έκρηξης...:  
-ΟΧΙ MAKOOOOOOO!

Στην κατάσταση που βρισκόταν δεν ήταν σε θέση να νιώσει καμία από τις δύο γι αυτό προσπάθησε να δει μήπως και τις έβρισκε αλλά και πάλι τίποτα...Τότε πήγε στις άλλες Πολεμίστριες και τις ρώτησε:

-Που είναι; Τα κατάφερε;!

Δεν ήρε όμως απάντηση και έκανε πάλι την ερώτηση σε πιο έντονο ύφος:  
-Γιατί δε μιλάτε;!

Εκείνες δεν έβρισκαν το θάρρος να του πουν αλλά δε χρειάστηκε να περιμένει και πολύ γιατί μερικά λεπτά μετά...Πίσω από τους καπνούς, ένα μοχθηρό γέλιο του προκάλεσε ρίγος και οργή μαζί:

-Ψάχνεις για κάτι; Εδώ είναι η φιλενάδα μου, δίπλα μου.

Και την πέταξε κάτω, ευτυχώς δεν είχε σκοτωθεί από την αυτοκαταστροφή αλλά ήτα σε πραγματικά άσχημη κατάσταση και χρειαζόταν επειγόντως βοήθεια.

Έτσι κι έγινε. Τα κορίτσια πήγαν και την πήραν από εκεί...όσο για τον Neo...Είχε σφίξει τις γροθιές του προσπαθώντας να συγκρατηθεί αλλά δεν ωφελούσε...Ο θυμός τον έφερε στα όριά του, οι σκιές μέσα του φούντωσαν μετά από πολύ καιρό...Μπορεί ο κακός Neo να είχε νικηθεί αλλά οι σκιές από μόνες τους δεν μπορούν να νικηθούν, τον κυρίεψαν και πάλι με αποτέλεσμα να μεταμορφωθεί ξανά σε Shadow Neo αλλά δεν ήταν όπως τις άλλες φορές, ήταν αποτέλεσμα αυτής της οργής και του θεάματος που αντίκρισε μπροστά του, το κόκκινο στα μάτια του, αυτό το κόκκινο που κάνει τους πάντες να πεθάνουν από φόβο είχε επιστρέψει και το έμβλημα του θανάτου είχε εμφανιστεί ξανά στην πλάτη του...Τίποτα δε φαινόταν ικανό να τον εμποδίσει να ετοιμάσει ένα ασύλληπτα δυνατό Metsu Hadouken το οποίο είχε στόχο την πριγκίπισσα. Όταν το άφησε δεν την πέτυχε καθώς παραμέρισε αλλά κάτι απροσδόκητο συνέβη καθώς ο Neo επανερχόταν πάλι στην καλή του μορφή.

Νιώθοντας την αλλαγή αυτή, έτρεξε αμέσως κοντά στη φίλη του με την ανάσα της να έχει βαρύνει και να μπορεί να πει μόνο:  
-...Neo...

-Γύρισες...Το ήξερα...Απάντησε τότε εκείνος και της έδωσε το χέρι του για να σταθεί όρθια.

Αυτό όμως δεν κράτησε για πολύ καθώς ο πόνος επέστρεψε και η λεντασή του την έκανε να του πει όσο ακόμα μπορούσε:

-Φύγε...Όσο ακόμα μπορείς...Φύγετε όλοι...

Κι εξαφανίστηκε χωρίς να το επιδιώκει...

Τότε ο Neo φρόντισε αμέσως να είναι κοντά στην αγαπημένη του, για καλή της τύχη δεν είχε σκοτωθεί αλλά η αυτοκαταστροφή την είχε εξαντλήσει τουλάχιστον κατάφερε και τον πήρε αγκαλιά κοιτάζοντας όμως κάτω...

-Πηγαίνετέ την σπίτι παιδία...Σε λίγο έρχομαι κι εγώ.

-Έγινε! Συμφώνησε τότε η Rei κι αμέσως έφυγαν, εκείνος τότε άφησε την οργή του να ξεσπάσει φωνάζοντας:

-ΜΟΛΙΣ ΣΕ ΒΡΩ...ΘΑ ΣΕ ΣΚΟΤΩΣΩ! ΕΙΣΑΙ ΝΕΚΡΗ! ΤΟ ΟΡΚΙΖΟΜΑΙ! **ΕΙΣΑΙ ΝΕΚΡΗΗΗΗ!**

Τελικά έφτασε κι αυτός και δεν ξεκόλλησε από πάνω της με όλη την παρέα να είναι κοντά τους. Τότε η Minako είπε:  
-Πώς γίναμε έτσι; Από τη μία μέρα στην άλλη. Κάτι πρέπει να κάνουμε. Κάποιος από εμάς πρέπει να τη νικήσει, είναι ο μόνος τρόπος για να επανέλθει.

-Παρακαλώ...Δώστε μου μια δεύτερη ευκαιρία...Τους ζήτησε τότε αυτή τη χάρη ο Neo.

-Σε εμπιστευόμαστε...Το γνωρίζεις...Αλλά ανησυχούμε όλοι μας ακριβώς όπως κι εσύ.

-Κι εγώ ανησυχώ...Αν έχασα την πρώτη φορά ποιος ξέρει τι μπορεί να μου συμβεί τώρα...

-Ας μην πανικοβαλλόμαστε...

-Θα γυρίσει κοντά μας θα δείτε. Προσπάθησε να ελαφρώσει λίγο την ατμόσφαιρα η Amy.

Τότε ο Neo γύρισε προς την Kurai και της είπε:

-Kurai...Σου υπόσχομαι ότι θα νικήσω...

-Σε πιστεύω...Απλά δεν ξέρω τι να υποθέσω πια...Προς στιγμήν κοίταξε να φροντίζεις καλά τη Mako...Όσο για την αδερφή μου νιώθω ότι θα ξανασυναντηθούμε σύντομα. Του απάντησε εκείνη.

-Θέλω όμως μία χάρη.

-Ότι θέλεις.

-Όταν γίνει καλά η Mako, σας θέλω όλες κοντά μου, δεν μπορώ να το κάνω μόνος μου.

-Φυσικά! Του απάντησαν όλες μαζί δίνοντας τα χέρια.

-Ευχαριστώ...Το άκουσες αυτό μάτια μου...; Θα εκδικηθώ για ότι έπαθες...Είπε τότε αυτός απευθυνόμενος στη γυναίκα του.

Εκείνη δεν άκουσε αυτό που της είπε αλλά μετά άνοιξε σιγά-σιγά τα μάτια της κι ο Neo ανάσανε με ανακούφιση.

-...Τι έγινε...; Πού βρίσκομαι...;

-Ηρέμησε...Είσαι σπίτι...

-Πού είναι η Usagi

-Έφυγε...Η επίθεσή σου δεν πέτυχε...Γιατί έπρεπε να το κάνεις αυτό; Παραλίγο α σκοτωθείς...!

-Και να σκοτωνόμουν...ποιο το όφελος...;

-Τι είναι αυτά που λες; Ξέρεις ότι κάποιος δε θα μπορούσε να συνεχίσει να ζει.

-...Συγγνώμη...Του είπε τότε η Makoto και αυτός της έπιασε τρυφερά το χέρι δακρυσμένος λέγοντας:  
-Αγωνίστηκες καλά αγάπη μου...Είμαι περήφανος για σένα...Όμως αυτή η μάχη δεν είναι δική σου για να την τελειώσεις...

-Απέτυχα όμως...Μηδενικό αποτέλεσμα...Σαν εμένα...

-Μην τολμήσεις να το ξαναπείς αυτό!

-Γιατί...; Αλήθεια δεν είναι...;

-Έτσι και το ξαναπείς αυτό θα σε σκοτώσω εγώ ο ίδιος...! Της είπε τότε αυτός σχεδόν κλαίγοντας χωρίς να πάρει απάντηση. Έτσι συνέχισε:

-Σου το ορκίζομαι. Θα τη νικήσω και θα τη φέρω κοντά μας. Το μόνο που θέλω από εσάς είναι η συμπαράστασή σας.

-Ξέρεις ότι την έχεις.

Τότε ο Neo έσκυψε και τη φίλησε ενώ εκείνη πήγε να σηκωθεί. Δεν την άφησε όμως:

-Όχι αγάπη μου δεν πρέπει να κινείσαι. Προσπάθησε να ξανακοιμηθείς, εγώ θα πάω να εξασκηθώ αλλά μόλις γυρίσω θα είμαι πάλι κοντά σου.

-Δεν μπορώ να κάθομαι έτσι.

-Δεν μπορείς να κάνεις αλλιώς μάτια μου. Θα αναμετρηθούμε σε μια εβδομάδα κι αν θέλω να έχω ελπίδα θα πρέπει να βάλω τα δυνατά μου.

-Μα πρέπει να έρθω μαζί σου...Δεν μπορώ να κάθομαι έτσι εδώ πέρα...

-Σε παρακαλώ μάτια μου κάνε ότι σου λέω. Είσαι πολύ αδύναμη γι αυτό τώρα. Της είπε και σηκώθηκε όρθιος ενώ η Mako δοκίμασε να είναι καθιστή στο κρεβάτι. Στη συνέχεια ο Neo είπε:

-Λοιπόν μάτια μου πηγαίνω. Δε θα αργήσω στο υπόσχομαι.

-Να προσέχεις...Του είπε τότε και μετά αποχώρησε.

Ήταν αποφασισμένος...

Έτσι λοιπόν το πρώτο πράγμα που έκανε ήταν να ψάξει να τη βρει. Και δε χρειάστηκε να κουραστεί γιατί άκουσε πάλι αυτή τη μουσική κι έτσι δε δυσκολεύτηκε και πολύ να την ανακαλύψει:  
-Εμφανίσου λοιπόν...

-Μου αρέσει να σε κρατάω σε αγωνία. Του είπε καθώς παρουσιαζόταν μπροστά του.

-Μου πήρες την περηφάνια μου και τη θέλω πίσω!

-Την αναζητάς σε λάθος μέρος!  
-Σε πιο σωστό μέρος δε θα μπορούσα να ψάξω και να είσαι σίγουρη ότι θα την ξανακερδίσω! Σε 7 μέρες από τώρα. Σε προκαλώ σε μονομαχία!

-Μονομαχία ε; Και με ποιον τρόπο θα αναμετρηθούμε;

-Θα παλέψουμε...Σώμα με σώμα...

-Ακόμα καλύτερα.

-Αυτή τη φορά δε θα με νικήσεις...Τώρα είμαι πιο δυνατός. Κάθε μάχη είναι καινούριο αίμα μέσα στις φλέβες μου κι όταν φτάνω πολύ κοντά στο θάνατο, αυτό με κάνει πιο ισχυρό.

-Κάνε τις ετοιμασίες για την κηδεία σου αυτήν την εβδομάδα γιατί μετά δε θα προλάβεις!

-Δε θα χάσω...! Να το θυμάσαι! Είπε τότε ο Neo και εξαφανίστηκε.

Δεν καθυστέρησε ωστόσο καθόλου. Όλες αυτές τις μέρες εξασκήθηκε όσο πι σκληρά μπορούσε σε όλες του τις κινήσεις. Ήταν απόλυτα συγκεντρωμένος σε αυτό που επεδίωκε, να φέρει πίσω την αγαπημένη του φίλη και τίποτα δεν του αποσπούσε την προσοχή. Την έβδομη και τελευταία μέρα αναλώθηκε ίσως στο πιο σκληρό κομμάτι της εκπαίδευσής του. Η παραλία στην οποία εξασκούταν δεν ήταν επίπεδη αλλά γεμάτη βράχους μερικοί από τους οποίους ήταν απότομοι και πολύ ψηλοί κι αυτό ήταν ακριβώς ότι χρειαζόταν για το τελευταίο μέρος της εξάσκησής του

Στα πλαίσια αυτής άρχισε να σκαρφαλώνει σιγά-σιγά πάνω στους βράχους με σκοπό να ανέβει στον πιο ψηλό και να κάνει εκεί πάνω τις τελευταίες του κινήσεις πριν από την αποφασιστική του αναμέτρηση.

Αργά αλλά σταθερά, χρησιμοποιώντας μόνο τη δική του φυσική δύναμη, ο Neo ανέβαινε τα βράχια με σκοπό να φτάσει στην κορυφή τους, καθώς το έκανε πολλά πράγματα έρχονταν στο μυαλό του αλλά δεν ήταν αρκετά να του αποσπάσουν την προσοχή από τον αληθινό του στόχο...

Όταν τελικά ανέβηκε πήρε θέση μάχης σκεφτόμενος μονάχα τα λόγια του δασκάλου του κατά τη διάρκεια της δικής του εκπαίδευσης, όπως και την ερώτηση που του είχε κάνει ο Ryu όταν είχαν τελειώσει...Κι αυτή ήταν:

«Neo...Τι βλέπεις μπροστά από τη γροθιά σου...;»

Η συγκέντρωσή του ήταν ανεπανάληπτη...Ακίνητος για αρκετή ώρα προσπαθώντας να εστιάσει την εσωτερική του ενέργεια για μία και μόνο κίνηση...Την καλύτερή του κίνηση...Την Υψωμένη Γροθιά του Δράκου...

Τελικά η προπόνησή του έλαβε τέλος. Μπορεί να ήταν σκληρή κι επίπονη αλλά σε καμία περίπτωση δεν ξέχασε τη γυναίκα του, όταν δεν προπονούταν βρισκόταν συνέχεια κοντά της, οι ώρες που κοιμόταν αυτήν την εβδομάδα ήταν μετρημένες...

Τελικά έφτασε η 8η μέρα και ήταν απόλυτα έτοιμος για τον αγώνα του, είχε αναρρώσει τελείως και η Mako και τώρα ήταν όλα έτοιμα για αυτήν την αναμέτρηση που θα έκρινε πολλά. Όταν ήρθαν όλα τα μέλη της ομάδας, ο Neo μεταμορφώθηκε κι αμέσως αναχώρησαν για το Κάστρο Suzaku, την περιοχή που σήμαινε τόσα πολλά γι αυτόν και για ακόμα μία φορά θα καλούταν να κερδίσει μια μάχη εκεί. Όταν έφτασαν η Sailor Moon ήταν ήδη εκεί και περίμενε. Όταν τους είδε, είπε:

-Για δες...Όλη η ομάδα είναι εδώ...

-Είσαι έτοιμη λοιπόν;

-Γιατί τόση αγωνία; Βιάζεσαι να πεθάνεις;

-Ναι. Γι αυτό έφερα και τους νεκροθάφτες μαζί μου. Θα αντιμετωπίσεις εμένα όπως συμφωνήσαμε...

-Πολύ καλά. Του απάντησε και πήρε θέση μάχης, το ίδιο και ο Neo με τα κορίτσια να κάνουν χώρο και να καλύπτονται...Η τελική αναμέτρηση δε θα αργούσε να ξεκινήσει...Πριν όμως υπήρχε ακόμα μία εκκρεμότητα:

-Πριν ξεκινήσουμε υπάρχει κάτι που θα ήθελα να σου δείξω. Του είπε τότε η πριγκίπισσα και αμέσως ένα κίτρινο φως την κάλυψε και η στολή της άρχισε να αλλάζει, τα φτερά εξαφανίστηκαν και η αλλαγή ξεκίνησε. Οι μπότες έγιναν άσπρες με μια φούξια γραμμή, η φούστα από κίτρινη έγινε γαλάζια με μια λευκή ρίγα στο κάτω μέρος ενώ στο λαιμό της το μαύρο ναυτικό φουλάρι άλλαξε κι αυτό χρώμα παίρνοντας το ίδιο με αυτό της φούστας. Το ίδιο και η κορδέλα μπροστά και πίσω, από φούξια που ήταν αρχικά η μπροστινή έγινε ανοιχτό ροζ και η πίσω έγινε λευκή. Όσο για τη τιάρα αυτή εξαφανίστηκε επίσης κι αντικαταστάθηκε με μια χρυσή αλυσίδα με μια κόκκινη σφαίρα στο κέντρο της. Όταν τελείωσε η μεταμόρφωση, του είπε:

-Θα πρέπει να με ευχαριστείς. Μόνο εσύ θα έχεις την τιμή να δεις αυτή τη μορφή. Πρώτα θα τη δεις και μετά θα πεθάνεις! Ετοιμάσου για την κορύφωση της παράστασης πριν η δική σου αυλαία πέσει οριστικά λοιπόν.

-Με υποτιμάς πολύ Πριγκίπισσα...Δεν ξέρεις το παραμικρό για μένα. Το ότι με νίκησες την πρώτη φορά δε σημαίνει ότι θα τα καταφέρεις και πάλι.

-Τι μου λες...Θέλω πολύ να σε δω να προσπαθείς να δεύτερη φορά! Με διασκεδάζει πολύ αυτό το θέαμα.

-Αρκετά! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo κι άφησε την κόκκινη αστραπή από τα χέρια του να σκάσει μπροστά της, όταν καθάρισε ο καπνός η Πριγκίπισσα Sailor Moon ήταν έτοιμη να επιτεθεί με τη σειρά της προχωρώντας αργά προς το μέρος του. Γι αυτό το λόγο εμφάνισε ένα ξίφος που ο Neo και κανείς δεν είχε ξαναδεί. Η δεύτερη επίθεση του Neo με Φλογισμένο Ρεύμα όχι μόνο απορροφήθηκε από το όπλο της αλλά στάλθηκε αδιάκριτα προκαλώντας τρόμο στην υπόλοιπη ομάδα, όμως αυτό δεν τον πτόησε και συνέχισε τις επιθέσεις του με μεγαλύτερη ισχύ πιστεύοντας ότι θα μπορούσε να περάσει αυτήν την άμυνα, καθώς προχώρησε σήκωσε το σπαθί της σε οριζόντια θέση:

-Όχι αυτή τη φορά! Είπε τότε ο Neo κι επιτέθηκε ξανά με Κόκκινη Αστραπή αλλά και οι πέντε βολές που δοκίμασε αποκρούστηκαν με τον ίδιο τρόπο πηγαίνοντας τυχαία σε διάφορες κατευθύνσεις, αυτό άρχισε να τον εκνευρίζει και δοκίμασε μια ακόμα πιο δυνατή επίθεση:  
-ΚΑΘΑΡΜΑ! ΠΕΘΑΝΕ! Φώναξε κι ετοίμασε την πιο ισχυρή μέχρι τότε κόκκινη αστραπή αλλά ούτε αυτή πέτυχε. Κι όχι μόνο δεν πέτυχε αλλά ήταν μάρτυρας μπροστά σε κάτι που δεν είχε ξαναδεί. Μαζεύοντας την επίθεσή του η πριγκίπισσα ύψωσε το σπαθί της κι αφού απορρόφησε την επίθεση, σχημάτισε ένα αστέρι και το έστειλε πάνω του για να τον πετύχει και να τον πετάξει αρκετά μέτρα πίσω. Όμως τώρα τα πράγματα ήταν διαφορετικά και ο Neo σηκώθηκε αμέσως και τραβώντας κι αυτός το σπαθί της χιλιετίας όρμησε εναντίον της κατά μέτωπο και μια καινούρια μάχη ξεκινούσε. Στο πρώτο κατέβασμα του χεριού του βρέθηκε πάνω στη λεπίδα του δικού της όπλου και η μάχη άναψε για τα καλά, οι λεπίδες των δύο σπαθιών συγκρούονταν με μεγάλη αγριότητα δημιουργώντας σπίθες αλλά σε αυτό το σημείο η πριγκίπισσα δεν μπορούσε να επικρατήσει γιατί ο Neo είχε πάρει από την αρχή το πάνω χέρι:

-Παράτα τα! Υπάρχει μόνο ένας ξιφομάχος στον κόσμο που μπορεί να με νικήσει και σίγουρα δεν είσαι εσύ!

Και λέγοντας αυτά με μία απότομη κίνηση γύρισε το χέρι του και κατάφερε να αφοπλίσει την αντίπαλό του υψώνοντας το σπαθί της, αυτό όμως δε χτύπησε ποτέ στο έδαφος μιας κι εξαφανίστηκε. Τότε αυτός έβαλε το δικό του στη θέση του και μετά έλυσε τη ζώνη του και την πέταξε στα κορίτσια.

-Τέρμα το ζέσταμα! Καιρός να παίξουμε σοβαρά! Είπε κι άρχισε να φορτίζει τις δυνάμεις του για την αληθινή μονομαχία.

-Τα λόγια σου είναι δυνατά Φαραώ αλλά για να δούμε αν οι πράξεις σου είναι το ίδιο δυνατές!

-Μάλλον δεν έχεις ιδέα με ποιον τα έχεις βάλει έτσι; Μπορεί να με νίκησες εύκολα την πρώτη φορά αλλά τώρα δε θα είναι το ίδιο. Τώρα είμαι ακόμα πιο δυνατός! Επίτρεψέ μου να σου δείξω!

Λέγοντας αυτά έσφιξε τις γροθιές του και το επίπεδο ενέργειάς του άρχισε να ανεβαίνει απότομα με μια κίτρινη λάμψη να τον καλύπτει. Κάθε δευτερόλεπτο ήταν και μια καινούρια προσθήκη με την πριγκίπισσα να παρακολουθεί παραξενεμένη καθώς ήταν προφανές ότι δεν ήξερε γι αυτές τις μεταμορφώσεις μιας και αυτοί οι δύο δεν είχαν δει ποτέ ο ένας τον άλλο όσο ο Neo ήταν ακόμα στο φεγγάρι. Τη δική του έκσταση μοιράζονταν και τα κορίτσια που δεν τον είχαν ξαναδεί ποτέ έτσι και αναρωτιόντουσαν όλες τους από πού πήρε όλη αυτή τη δύναμη...Ειδικά τώρα που είχε προέλθει από θανάσιμα τραύματα, είχε γίνει ακόμα πιο δυνατός...Η αύρα του ήταν τόσο μεγάλη που δεν τολμούσες να τον πλησιάσεις σε κοντινή απόσταση και μεγάλωνε κάθε στιγμή.

Η τελευταία του κραυγή ολοκλήρωσε τη μεταμόρφωση και η κίτρινη λάμψη που τον είχε καλύψει ήταν πια μόνιμη...Οι δυνάμεις του είχαν ενεργοποιηθεί στο μέγιστο.

-Δεν μπορεί! Πώς μπορεί να έχεις αυτή τη δύναμη;! Δε μου την έδειξες όταν παλέψαμε τη πρώτη φορά!

-Θα τη δεις τώρα! Κι αυτό είναι μόνο η αρχή! Εφόσον φαίνεται ότι δεν έχεις ιδέα τι σε περιμένει η συνέχεια θα είναι ακόμα πιο συναρπαστική γα σένα! Κι όταν σε νικήσω θα φύγεις από το σώμα της φίλης μου και θα τρέξεις σαν τη δειλή που είσαι στην πραγματικότητα! Τέρμα όμως τα λόγια! Αυτή τη φορά θα σε διαλύσω! Ας μονομαχήσουμε!

-Κρίμα...Σε λυπάμαι Neo...Και πιο πολύ λυπάμαι για τον άθλιο λόγο που μου έβγαλες μόλις τώρα...

-ΣΚΑΣΕ! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo και εκτόξευσε μια κόκκινη αστραπή με τη Sailor Moon να την αποκρούει με το χέρι. Έπειτα της επιτέθηκε με λύσα αλλά δεν την πέτυχε καθώς τηλεμεταφέρθηκε και βρέθηκε πίσω του, δε σταμάτησε όμως, συνέχισε να επιτίθεται λυσσαλέα με την αντίπαλό του να αποφεύγει τις γροθιές του, στην τελευταία του απόπειρα δοκίμασε να τη χτυπήσει στο κεφάλι και με τα δυο χέρια αλλά αστόχησε γιατί δεν την είδε καν μέχρι που την είδε τελικά να στέκεται μερικά μέτρα δίπλα του.

-Φαίνεται ότι και η μέγιστη δύναμή σου δεν είναι τίποτα το σπουδαίο...Μάλλον χάνεις πάλι αγαπητέ μου.

-Παλιο...! Άρχισε ο Neo να εκνευρίζεται κι αν αυτό συνέβαινε θα ήταν το τέλος της μάχης αυτής...

-Παρ' το απόφαση! Η μάχη σου εναντίον μου είναι μάταιη. Η περηφάνια σου δεν σε αφήνει να δεις την πραγματικότητα.

-ΑΚΟΥΣΑ ΑΡΚΕΤΑ! Είπε τότε και ετοιμάζοντας μια μεγάλη ενέργεια με κόκκινους κεραυνούς την άφησε να φύγει με στόχο την πριγκίπισσα, εκείνη απλά πήδηξε κι απέφυγε την επίθεση με αποτέλεσμα να καταστραφεί μόνο μια συστάδα από πέτρες. Ωστόσο συνέχισε να επιτίθεται με συνεχείς βολές αλλά δεν μπορούσε να τη πετύχει, είχε γίνει πολύ γρήγορη και την έχανε από τα μάτια του με επακόλουθο να μην είναι τόσο αποτελεσματικός. Τότε σταμάτησε να ρίχνει για να επιχειρήσει κάτι διαφορετικό:  
-Νιώσε την οργή μου! ΣΚΟΤΕΙΝΗ ΣΚΙΑ!

Η μωβ-μαύρη ενεργειακή βολή είχε σαφή και ξεκάθαρο στόχο, η Sailor Moon δεν κουνήθηκε από τη θέση της, περίμενε την επίθεση χωρίς να δείχνει καθόλου νευρική κι όταν η ενέργεια έφτασε πολύ κοντά, πήδηξε και με μια γυριστή κλωτσιά την έδιωξε πίσω σε εκείνον κι από θαύμα δεν έπεσε θύμα της ίδιας του της επίθεσης...

-Το σχέδιο σου να με νικήσεις απέτυχε παταγωδώς. Του είπε τότε καθώς πατούσε πάλι στο έδαφος. Τώρα ήταν σειρά της να επιτεθεί και με τον Neo κουρασμένο από την τελευταία του προσπάθεια δεν ήταν δύσκολο να τον κουτουλήσει και να τον πετάξει πίσω. Και δεν ήταν μόνο αυτό. Στριφογυρίζοντας το σώμα της τον κλώτσησε στο στήθος και με τα δύο πόδια για να τον σωριάσει κάτω, τότε εκείνη πάτησε πάλι κάτω και πηγαίνοντας προς το μέρος του, έφτασε και τον άρπαξε από τα μαλλιά λέγοντας:

-Με απογοήτευσες Neo...Ειδικά από τη στιγμή που άλλαξες...Ίσως όμως σου δώσω μια τελευταία ευκαιρία...Του είπε και τον χτύπησε με το δεξί χέρι στην πλάτη κάνοντάς τον να τσιρίξει από τον πόνο, ένα χτύπημα δεν ήταν αρκετό παρόλα αυτά, συνέχισε με ακόμα ένα ενώ τον άφησε να πέσει κάτω για να τον κλωτσήσει στη συνέχεια στα πλευρά και μετά να το ξανακάνει στέλνοντάς τον ψηλά για να ανέβει κι αυτή και να τον ξαναστείλει κάτω με μια αγκωνιά στο στομάχι.

Καθώς ήταν κάτω δεν μπορούσε να υπερασπίσει τον εαυτό του κι έτσι ήταν εύκολο να τον πιάσει από το λαιμό με το αριστερό και να αρχίσει να σφίγγει τον κλοιό γύρω του, αν συνέχιζε έτσι θα τον έπνιγε οπωσδήποτε αλλά δεν ήταν αυτό το σχέδιό της. Έτσι όπως τον κρατούσε άρχισε να τον σφυροκοπά με συνεχείς δεξιές γροθιές αναγκάζοντάς τον να φτύνει αίμα από τη δύναμή τους και τον πόνο που ένιωθε...Όταν της ήταν αρκετό τελικά τον χτυπούσε στο κεφάλι...Ο Neo είχε μετατραπεί σε σάκο του μποξ από την αντίπαλό του, ανίκανος να κάνει το οτιδήποτε κι έφτυνε όλο και περισσότερο αίμα...

Όταν τελικά έμεινε ικανοποιημένη άφησε το χέρι της από το λαιμό του αλλά μια ακόμα δυσάρεστη έκπληξη τον περίμενε. Με μια ιδιαίτερα δυνατή γροθιά τον πέταξε και τον κόλλησε στα βράχια για να πέσει κάτω τελικά φαινομενικά νικημένος...Τότε τον πλησίασε και είπε με ειρωνεία:  
-Για δες τι έχουμε εδώ...Ένας νικημένος Φαραώ...Τι θλιβερό...Δεν ξέρω γιατί αλλά νοιάζομαι ακόμα αρκετά για σένα ώστε να σε βγάλω από τη δυστυχία σου...Αντίο Neo...Του είπε και τον έπιασε από το γιακά έτοιμη να τον αποτελειώσει...:  
Δεν πρόσεξε όμως το χαμόγελό του και την απότομη αλλαγή στο χαρακτήρα του. Θα το βίωνε βέβαια σε λίγο:  
-Αντίο...; Μόλις αρχίσαμε...Της είπε τότε ο Neo και με το δεξί του πόδι τη χτύπησε χαμηλά ούτως ώστε να πέσει κάτω χάνοντας την ισορροπία της κι αυτός να βρει την ευκαιρία να σηκωθεί όρθιος. Και το έκανε σαν να μην είχε συμβεί τίποτα προηγουμένως...Σαν να μην είχε γίνει μάχη...Σαν να μην είχε υποστεί όλο αυτό το βασανιστήριο...Δηλαδή όπως θα σηκωνόταν συνήθως...

-Τι;! Τι έκανες! Με ξεγέλασες! Θα μου το πληρώσεις αυτό! Του είπε τότε η Sailor Moon φανερά θυμωμένη αφού είχε πέσει στην παγίδα.

-Εσύ ξεγέλασες τον εαυτό σου. Σε είχε προειδοποιήσει από την αρχή ότι τώρα δε θα είναι το ίδιο. Η σιγουριά σου ότι θα με νικήσεις σε τράβηξε μακριά από τον αληθινό μου σκοπό...Ποιος δεν μπορεί να δει τώρα την πραγματικότητα;!

-Θα το μετανιώσεις Φαραώ!  
-**ΑΡΚΕΤΑ! ΤΕΛΕΙΩΣΕΣ ****SAILOR****MOON****!** Της είπε τότε ο Neo και σταύρωσε τα χέρια πίσω από τη μέση του. Ήταν έτοιμος να εξαπολύσει την καινούρια επίθεση που έμαθε:  
-KA-ME...!

-Καλυφθείτε! Αυτή η επίθεση μπορεί να μας καταστρέψει όλους! Φώναξε τότε η Kurai και όλη η ομάδα προσπαθούσε να βρει μέρος για να καλυφθεί...

-...HA-ME...!

Κι όταν το κύμα ήταν έτοιμο...:

**-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Το κύμα αυτό έγραφε το όνομά της και πήγαινε κατευθείαν πάνω της...Η επιτυχία φαινόταν βέβαιη...Όμως...

**-ΑΝΟΗΤΕ!** Του φώναξε τότε εκείνη γελώντας μοχθηρά κι εμφάνισε πάλι το σπαθί της το οποίο όχι μόνο απορρόφησε την ενέργεια του κύματος αλλά το έστειλε πάνω στις Πολεμίστριες Sailor και συγκεκριμένα στη Sailor Jupiter την οποία χτύπησε το μεγαλύτερο μέρος της επίθεσης. Τότε η πριγκίπισσα του είπε ειρωνικά:

-Νόμιζες ότι μπορείς να με χτυπήσεις με αυτήν την αξιολύπητη επίθεση...;Ανόητε...! Έχεις υπογράψει τη θανατική σου καταδίκη!

Ο Neo τα είχε χάσει...Δεν πίστευε ότι έβλεπε...Η πρώτη κίνηση που έκανε ήταν να κοιτάξει προς το μέρος των κοριτσιών παγωμένος μη μπορώντας να διανοηθεί αυτό που μόλις είχε συμβεί:

-Δεν μπορεί...Όχι δεν μπορεί...

-Συγχαρητήρια Φαραώ! Σε ευχαριστώ που το κάνεις εύκολα για μένα!

Σοκαρισμένος ο Neo από αυτήν την απροσδόκητη εξέλιξη έτρεξε αμέσως στο μέρος όπου είδε την κίνησή του να κατευθύνεται και είδε τη Mako σε όχι και τόσο καλή κατάσταση, την έπιασε και της είπε:  
-Mako με ακούς;! Μίλησέ μου! Πες κάτι σε παρακαλώ!

-...Neo...Μπόρεσε μονάχα να πει.

-Είσαι καλά;! Αυτό πες μου μόνο!

-Μην ανησυχείς...για μένα...Νίκησέ την...Μόνο...εσύ μπορείς...να το κάνεις...

Δεν μπόρεσε να πει κάτι περισσότερο γιατί μετά έχασε τις αισθήσεις της. Αυτό ήταν το φιτίλι που άναψε την οργή του ήρωά μας...Αμέσως γύρισε προς την Sailor Moon κι έχοντας σφίξει τις γροθιές του, την κοίταξε με ασίγαστο ίσος...Μάλιστα τις είχε σφίξει τόσο πολύ που τα χέρια του είχαν ματώσει...Τίποτα δε φαινόταν ικανό να τον σταματήσει...:  
-Sailor...Moon!

-Ναι γλυκέ μου...;

-**SAILOR****MOOOOONN****!** Φώναξε τότε ο Neo με όλη του τη δύναμη και η αύρα του ανυψώθηκε τελείως απότομα σε επίπεδα που κανείς δε θα ήθελε να μετρήσει...Οι ουρανοί σκοτείνιασαν...Το σκηνικό είχε στηθεί για την κορύφωση μιας οργής που δεν υπήρξε ποτέ όμοιά της...

-Δε γίνεται...! Αν συνεχίσει έτσι θα πεθάνουμε όλοι! Δεν μπορούμε ούτε να τον πλησιάσουμε! Είπε τότε η Rei έντρομη καθώς ένιωσε αυτήν την απότομη μεταβολή.

-Πώς να κάνουμε κάτι;! Δε βλέπετε; Όταν ο Neo θυμώνει δεν υπάρχουν εμπόδια μπροστά του! Η ενέργειά του δεν έχει όρια αυτή τη στιγμή! Είναι αποφασισμένος να νικήσει! Είπε τότε η Minako στον ίδιο τόνο.

Στο μεταξύ η μεταμόρφωση συνεχιζόταν απρόσκοπτα...Η οργή του Neo είχε αγγίξει το ζενίθ της και τώρα το μόνο που ένιωθε ήταν μίσος:

**-ΘΑ ΣΕ ΚΑΝΩ...ΝΑ ΥΠΟΦΕΡΕΙΣ!**

Μόνο αυτά τα λόγια έβγαιναν από τα χείλη του καθώς η δύναμή του αύξανε δραματικά με επιπτώσεις στο γύρω περιβάλλον...Κύματα αέρα σηκώθηκαν και παρέσυραν τα πάντα...Ολόκληρος ο πλανήτης σειόταν στο άκουσμά του...Το ανάγλυφο άλλαζε εντελώς...Η γη άνοιγε και κατάπινε ότι έβρισκε μπροστά της...Στον ήδη κατασκότεινο ουρανό κεραυνοί έπεφταν αδιάκριτα και φλόγες κάλυπταν την ατμόσφαιρα...Ο πλανήτης όδευε προς την καταστροφή του...:  
-ΟΧΙ NEO ΜΗΝ ΤΟ ΚΑΝΕΙΣ! ΘΑ ΚΑΤΑΣΤΡΕΨΕΙΣ ΤΟΝ ΠΛΑΝΗΤΗ! ΣΤΑΜΑΤΑ!

Του φώναξε τότε η Kurai αλλά αυτός δεν υπολόγιζε τίποτα...Κάθε δευτερόλεπτο ήταν μια νέα προσθήκη στη δύναμή του, ποτέ ξανά δεν είχε θυμώσει τόσο πολύ...Μέχρι που τελικά η μεταμόρφωση ολοκληρώθηκε αφήνοντας μια δυνατή κραυγή και κατάφερε να πετύχει μια νέα μορφή πέρα από το απόλυτο...Με το πέρας της αλλαγής είχε πάλι την κόκκινη λάμψη να τον καλύπτει, τη διπλάσια μυϊκή μάζα αλλά και κεραυνούς να βγαίνουν μέσα από το σώμα του και αν τον χτυπούν χωρίς να του προκαλούν ζημιά...

-Είναι απίστευτο...! Αυτή η μεταμόρφωση ήταν πολύ άγρια...Δείτε τον...Τον χτυπούν οι κεραυνοί αλλά δεν επηρεάζεται...Παρατήρησε η Amy.

-Δεν τον έχω ξαναδεί έτσι...Μπορούσα να νιώσω το θυμό του από εδώ...Αυτός του έδωσε αυτή τη μορφή και τώρα θα τη χρησιμοποιήσει για να κερδίσει αυτή τη μάχη...Είπε και η Rei.

Την έκπληξή τους όμως μοιραζόταν και η Πριγκίπισσα που δεν πίστευε στα μάτια της βλέποντας αυτό το θέαμα:  
-Τι;! Είναι αδύνατον! Πώς απέκτησες αυτή τη δύναμη;! Δεν το πιστεύω!

-Όλα τελείωσαν Sailor Moon! Της απάντησε τότε ο Neo νευριασμένα...Μόλις είχε πιέσει την οργή του υπέρμετρα τοποθετώντας την σε νέα επίπεδα ώστε να μπορέσει να εκδικηθεί για όλα...Μια καινούρια μάχη θα ξεκινούσε...

-Τι σημαίνει αυτό;! Δεν μπορώ να το πιστέψω!

-Δε θα ζήσεις για να το μάθεις!  
-Λάθος! Εγώ αποφασίζω ποιος ζει και ποιος πεθαίνει! Είπε τότε η πριγκίπισσα κι επιχείρησε να τον χτυπήσει με μια ενεργειακή βολή μεγάλης πίεσης αλλά δεν πρόλαβε να κάνει τίποτα γιατί ο Neo εμφανίστηκε ξανά μπροστά της με τηλεμεταφορά και της έπιασε το χέρι σφίγγοντάς το και λέγοντας:

-Δεν ξέρεις πότε να σταματήσεις έτσι;! Ως εδώ ήταν! Πρώτα έστρεψες την καλύτερή μου φίλη εναντίον μου και τώρα πλήγωσες τη γυναίκα μου για δεύτερη φορά! Όμως τώρα τελείωσε! Θα σε λιώσω σαν το σκουλήκι που είσαι! Της έλεγε και της έσφιγγε πιο πολύ το χέρι όπως εκείνη έφτασε στο σημείο να τον πνίξει όταν τον έπιασε από το λαιμό...Τελικά μετά από υπεράνθρωπη προσπάθεια κατάφερε να ελευθερωθεί και να σταθεί απέναντί του και να του πει:

-Πώς έχεις αυτήν την απίστευτη δύναμη;!

-ΤΕΛΕΙΩΣΑΜΕ! ΝΙΩΣΕ ΤΟΝ ΤΡΟΜΟ SAILOR MOON! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo και φόρτισε τις δυνάμεις του για να της επιτεθεί και να τη χτυπήσει στο κεφάλι με μια εξαιρετικά δυνατή δεξιά γροθιά αλλά δε σταμάτησε σε αυτό, την άρπαξε και την χτύπησε πάνω στο γόνατό του κάνοντάς την να σπαράξει από τον πόνο και μετά την ξαναχτύπησε στο κεφάλι με τον αγκώνα αυτή τη φορά για να την στείλει με το πρόσωπο κάτω.

Όταν σηκώθηκε, ο Neo της είπε:  
-Δεν έχεις ελπίδα! Φύγε από το σώμα της φίλης μου και μην ξαναγυρίσεις ποτέ!

-Δε νομίζω! Του απάντησε και του έριξε μια μεγάλη ποσότητα σκοτεινής δύναμης, όμως όλη της η σκληρή δουλειά πήγε χαμένη μιας και ο Neo όχι μόνο δεν κουνήθηκε από τη θέση του αλλά δεν επηρεάστηκε ούτε στο ελάχιστο από όλες αυτές τις επιθέσεις...Αυτό την εκνεύρισε κι άρχισε κι αυτή να φορτίζει τη δύναμή της για να του επιτεθεί ξανά με τη δική της ενέργεια. Αλλά ούτε τώρα έκανε τίποτα, απέτυχε παταγωδώς.

-Άδικα προσπαθείς...Της είπε τότε και με μια κίνηση του χεριού του την παρέσυρε μακριά αλλά δε σταμάτησε εκεί, όρμησε με φόρα και τη χτύπησε στο σαγόνι με τους αγκώνες και ύστερα ξανά με ένα δυνατό Shoryuken για να συνεχίσει με Κλωτσιά Τυφώνα στο κεφάλι. Αυτό την εξόργισε και δοκίμασε αυτή να του επιτεθεί τώρα αλλά μάταια, όλα της τα χτυπήματα σταματούσαν στα χέρια του παράγοντας διαρκή δυναμικά πεδία και αναγκάζοντάς την να σταματήσει τελικά.

Μη μπορώντας να συνειδητοποιήσει αυτό που βίωνε, σε μια κίνηση απελπισίας προσπάθησε να τον πετύχει πάλι με ακτίνα πίεσης αλλά ο Neo απλά τηλεμεταφέρθηκε λίγο πιο δίπλα και την απέφυγε. Το δοκίμασε ξανά και ξανά αλλά ούτε τώρα πέτυχε καθώς ο Neo έκανε το ίδιο κόλπο:

-Δεν μπορεί! Να σε πάρει Neo! Δεν μπορώ να σε πετύχω! Γιατί δεν μπορώ να σε πετύχω;!

-Επιδή δε μου το ζήτησες ευγενικά. Την ειρωνεύτηκε ο Neo.

-Καλά λοιπόν..! Παρακαλώ! Φώναξε και το δοκίμασε πάλι, κατάφερε να τον πετύχει αλλά το μόνο που έγινε ήταν απλά να τον βάλει να κάνει λίγο πίσω το κορμί του χωρίς να του προκαλέσει την παραμικρή ζημιά...

-Μα...ποιος είσαι τέλος πάντων...;!  
-Είμαι το φως και το σκοτάδι...Είμαι αυτός που υπηρετεί το δίκιο...Είμαι αυτός που προστατεύει τους αθώους. Και ο χειρότερος εφιάλτης σου!

Τώρα τα πράγματα άλλαξαν όπως το είχε πει ο Neo...Με την καινούρια του μορφή να έχει εμφανιστεί η πριγκίπισσα δε φαινόταν αρκετά ικανή να τον σταματήσει ίσως τώρα θα κατάφερνε το στόχο του και να φέρει πίσω την Usagi...Ο χρόνος θα το έδειχνε...

-Καταραμένε Φαραώ! Έπρεπε να σε είχα καταστρέψει όταν είχα την ευκαιρία! Πού να φανταστώ ότι αυτό θα σου έδινε μεγαλύτερη δύναμη...! Είμαι πιο δυνατή από σένα! Πολύ πιο δυνατή απ' ότι θα γίνεις εσύ ποτέ σου και θα σου το αποδείξω!

-Αρκετά είπες! Ξόφλησες!  
-Πώς τολμάς;! Του είπε κι αύξησε την ισχύ της παράγοντας ένα μαύρο δυναμικό πεδίο ενώ ο Neo δημιουργούσε το δικό του κόκκινο δυναμικό πεδία κι όταν μεγάλωσαν αρκετά οι δέσμες τους συγκρούστηκαν στον αέρα για αρκετή ώρα προκαλώντας δυνατούς ανέμους και καταστροφές. Τότε ο Neo είπε:  
-Τέρμα τα παιχνίδια! Κι εξαφανίστηκε από μπροστά της για να πάει λίγο πιο πίσω. Έπειτα συνέχισε:  
-Αν είσαι τόσο δυνατή όσο λες τότε δείξε μου τη δύναμή σου!

-Όπως θες! Θα σου δείξω το αληθινό βάθος της δύναμής μου! Και με αυτήν θα σε καταστρέψω!

Πριν όμως από αυτό ο Neo επιτέθηκε πρώτος με τη Sailor Moon να ακολουθεί και όταν πλησιάστηκαν αρκετά οι γροθιές του συγκρούστηκαν δυνατά για να ακολουθήσει νέα σύγκρουση καθώς ήταν πολύ γρήγοροι και οι δύο, όμως ο Neo αποδείχθηκε πιο έξυπνος κι αφού πρώτα την εντόπισε, της κατάφερε δύο χτυπήματα ένα με δεξιά γροθιά στο κεφάλι και ένα με κλωτσιά στο στομάχι κάνοντάς την να φτύσει αίμα, όμως υπήρξε και τρίτο χτύπημα με τα δύο χέρια στο πίσω μέρος του κεφαλιού της που τη σώριασε στο έδαφος. Αλλά ακόμα κι όταν σηκώθηκε δεν μπορούσε να αντισταθεί στην ασύλληπτη δύναμη που έρεε στις φλέβες του Neo, πρώτα ένα ανάποδο ψαλίδι και μετά ένα Metsu Shoryuken ήρθαν να πολλαπλασιάσουν την αγωνία της. Σε μια απέλπιδα προσπάθεια εξαπέλυσε μια μαύρη σφαίρα αλλά ο Neo απλά έκανε μερικά βήματα πίσω όταν τον πέτυχε.

-Οι προσπάθειές σου είναι μάταιες μπροστά στην πέρα του απόλυτου μορφή μου! Αν έχεις σκοπό να μου δείξεις τη δύναμή σου καλύτερα να το κάνεις τώρα!

-Πολύ καλά! Του απάντησε τότε κι άρχισε να ετοιμάζει το σκηνικό, μια μωβ-μαύρη σκιά την κάλυψε και η δύναμή της άρχισε να ανεβαίνει γρήγορα...Όταν έφτασε σε σεβαστό επίπεδο οι σκιές την κάλυψαν ολόκληρη για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα αλλά μετά την εμφάνισαν και πάλι. Η μυϊκή της μάζα είχε μεγαλώσει λίγο και το επίπεδό της είχε εκτοξευθεί στα ύψη. Όλη αυτή η διαδικασία κράτησε 10 λεπτά με τον Neo να περιμένει υπομονετικά μέχρι να τελειώσει την ετοιμασία της.

Τελικά τα 10 λεπτά πέρασαν και η Πριγκίπισσα Sailor Moon ήταν έτοιμη για το τελευταίο στάδιο αυτής της μονομαχίας, το ίδιο και ο Neo με τους κεραυνούς να συνεχίζουν να χτυπούν το σώμα του.

-Έτσι ακριβώς Sailor Moon.! Δείξε μου τη δύναμή σου! Θέλω να σε διαλύσω ξέροντας ότι έχεις βάλει τα δυνατά σου.

-Θα τη δεις καθώς θα σε συντρίψω!

-Απίστευτο...Έτσι με ευχαριστείς που σε περίμενα; Τέλος πάντων.

Η καινούρια μάχη δε θα αργούσε και τώρα ήταν σειρά της Sailor Moon να επιτεθεί και να τον χτυπήσει με το δεξί χέρι στο κεφάλι και μετά με τον αγκώνα για να αρπαχτούν μετά και να ανταλλάξουν διαδοχικά χτυπήματα, σε κάποια στιγμή τον έπιασε από τη μέση και τον πέταξε κάτω αλλά αυτός σηκώθηκε και το ξύλο συνεχίστηκε με αμείωτο ρυθμό και με μεγάλη ταχύτητα και από τους δύο. Ξαφνικά η Sailor Moon εμφανίστηκε μπροστά του και δοκίμασε το ίδιο κόλπο αλλά τώρα ο Neo ήταν έτοιμος και της έπιασε το χέρι όπως και το άλλο, οι δυο τους ήταν για αρκετή ώρα σε αυτή τη θέση προσπαθώντας να πάρουν το προβάδισμα .

-Άφησέ με ανόητε! Του είπε τότε μη μπορώντας να ξεφύγει.

-Φύγε μόνη σου αν μπορείς! Αυτή ήταν η δύναμή σου;! Δεν εντυπωσιάζομαι!

-Θα εντυπωσιαστείς όταν πεθάνεις!

-Δε θα βασιζόμουν σε αυτό!

Η μεγάλη τους προσπάθεια διέλυε τα πάντα γύρω τους αλλά σε ανύποπτο χρόνο η πριγκίπισσα ελευθερώθηκε και τον χτύπησε στο στομάχι με το γόνατο:

-Παραήταν εύκολο...Είπε.

-Μην εκστασιάζεσαι τόσο Sailor Moon. Αυτή η μάχη αργεί ακόμα πολύ να τελειώσει.

Και η μάχη συνεχίστηκε με την αντίπαλο του Neo να κάνει την πρώτη κίνηση προσπαθώντας να τον πιάσει απροετοίμαστο και να τον ισοπεδώσει με μια μωβ ενεργειακή μπάλα από πολύ κοντινή απόσταση, ωστόσο ο Neo ήταν έτοιμος γι αυτό και της έπιασε το χέρι αποτρέποντάς την να εκπληρώσει το σκοπό της. Κι ακόμα χειρότερα γι αυτήν, έτσι όπως την είχε παγιδέψει τη σήκωσε κι άρχισε να τη στριφογυρίζει για 30 δευτερόλεπτα πετώντας την τελικά στα βράχια.

Αυτό την εξόργισε τόσο που όταν σηκώθηκε εκτόξευσε εναντίον του μια μεγάλη σκοτεινή σφαίρα αλλά ο Neo έβαλε τα χέρια του και την κράτησε όσο καλύτερα μπορούσε και ακόμα πέρασε από μέσα για να βρεθεί μπροστά της και να την χτυπήσει στο στήθος και με τα δύο πόδια και να την κάνει πολύ πίσω επιπρόσθετα με μια μικρή επίθεση κόκκινης αστραπής την έκανε ακόμα πιο πίσω κι έπεσε κάτω. Τότε σηκώθηκε και βρέθηκε πίσω του για να γυρίσει κι αυτός να την κοιτάει.

Όχι όμως για πολύ γιατί η σύγκρουση θα συνεχιζόταν πιο άγρια:

-Γιατί δεν εκπλήσσομαι...! Είσαι τόσο χοντροκέφαλος! Αλλά θα σου δώσω ένα καλό μάθημα!

-Εσύ θα μου δώσεις ένα μάθημα;! Πολύ αστείο! Πρώτα θα πρέπει να σε φοβάμαι και κάτι τέτοιο δεν ισχύει!

-Θα σε κομματιάσω Neo! Όπως έκανα με τη γυναίκα σου!

-ΑΡΚΕΤΑ ΑΚΟΥΣΑ! Είσαι πολύ λίγη να αναφέρεις στο στόμα σου τη γυναίκα μου! **ΤΩΡΑ ΠΕΘΑΝΕΕΕΕΕΕΕΕΕΕ! **Φώναξε τότε ο Neo με όλη του τη δύναμη και φόρτισε ξανά τις δυνάμεις του σε ακόμα μία έκρηξη οργής κι απέκρουσε τις δύο δέσμες ενέργειας που έστειλε εναντίον του, έπειτα επιτέθηκαν κατά μέτωπο ο ένας στον άλλο ανταλλάσσοντας χτυπήματα αλλά αστόχησαν και οι δύο στις προσπάθειές τους με την ενέργειά τους αλλά ο Neo στάθηκε πιο τυχερός χτυπώντας τη Sailor Moon στο μάγουλο με το γόνατό του και την έριξε κάτω.

Όταν σηκώθηκε ήταν έτοιμη για καινούρια σύγκρουση με τον Neo να περιμένει και τελικά να συγκρούονται άγρια. Όταν σταμάτησαν η Sailor Moon είπε:

-Δεν έχεις μέρος να κρυφτείς!  
-Κόφτο! Η μονομαχία τελείωσε! Δεν μπορείς να με νικήσεις και το ξέρεις! Ακόμα και με την μεγάλη συ δύναμη είσαι τελειωμένη! Τώρα ετοιμάσου για τον τελικό γύρο! Εδώ θα δούμε ποιος θα ζήσει και ποιος θα πεθάνει!

-Ας το κάνουμε! Του φώναξε και του επιτέθηκε με αποτέλεσμα να χτυπήσουν τις γροθιές τους, έπειτα πιάστηκαν πάλι στα χέρια με το έδαφος να βουλιάζει από κάτω τους αλλά ήταν εμφανές ότι η Πριγκίπισσα δεν μπορούσε να αντισταθεί και γονάτισε. Όμως το σχέδιό της ήταν διαφορετικό γιατί ξαφνικά τον έπιασε και τον πέταξε στο έδαφος με το κεφάλι και μετά τον έπιασε από το πόδι για να τον πετάξει στα βράχια αλλά ο Neo βγήκε γρήγορα και συνέχισε να επιτίθεται στην αντίπαλό του μέχρι που σταμάτησε κι ετοιμάστηκε για καινούρια αναμέτρηση:

-Το κακό δεν έχει επικρατήσει ποτέ και δε θα αρχίσει σήμερα! Ο χρόνος σου τελείωσε πριγκίπισσα.

-Θα το δούμε.

Και νέος γύρος ξεκινούσε με τους αντιπάλους να χτυπιούνται ανελέητα και τον Neo να σταματά μια γροθιά και να συνεχίζουν να χτυπιούνται, δε μπόρεσε όμως να εμποδίσει και τη δεύτερη με αποτέλεσμα να τη δεχτεί και να πέσει ενώ η Sailor Moon είχε έτοιμη μια τεράστια σφαίρα για να τον καταστρέψει αλλά η σφαίρα δεν άγγιξε ποτέ το έδαφος γιατί πιάστηκε από τον Neo και χρησιμοποιώντας τις δυνάμεις του κατάφερε να τη διώξει και μετά να ξανασηκωθεί για να αρχίσει καινούρια άγρια σύγκρουση με συνεχή ανταλλαγή χτυπημάτων.

-Δεν μπορείς εσύ να μου το κάνεις αυτό! Δεν είσαι τίποτα! Του είπε τότε θυμωμένα η πριγκίπισσα κι όρμησε εναντίον του μανιασμένα για να πλακωθούν πάλι . Κινούμενοι με πολύ μεγάλες ταχύτητες προσπαθούσαν να έχουν το πάνω χέρι, σε κάποια στιγμή η Sailor Moon επιχείρησε να χτυπήσει τον Neo αλλά αυτός της έπιασε το χέρι και το πέρασε μέσα από το δικό του και τότε εκείνη γύρισε το σώμα της και τον χτύπησε με το γόνατο στο κεφάλι καταφέρνοντας να ελευθερωθεί και η μάχη συνεχίστηκε με τους δύο αντιπάλους να πετυχαίνουν από μια γροθιά ο ένας στον άλλο ανεβάζοντας κι άλλο τη θερμοκρασία. Η πριγκίπισσα που δέχτηκε τελευταία το χτύπημα όταν σηκώθηκε από κάτω όρμησε καταπάνω του αλλά δεν τον πέτυχε κι ακόμα χειρότερα γι αυτήν δέχτηκε ακόμα μια γροθιά στο πίσω μέρος της κεφαλής για να το ανταποδώσει με τον ίδιο τρόπο στο στομάχι του Neo ώστε να τον ρίξει κάτω.

Κανείς από τους δύο δεν εγκατέλειπε κι έτσι η μονομαχία συνεχιζόταν με τη ίδια ένταση με τη Sailor Moon να επιτίθεται πρώτη τώρα και τον Neo να αποφεύγει με ευκολία και η αναμέτρηση να εντείνεται καθώς κανείς δεν μπορούσε να χτυπήσει τον άλλο. Κινούμενη ταχύτατα η πριγκίπισσα βρέθηκε από πίσω του και πέρασε τα χέρια της γύρω από τη μέση του αρχίζοντας να τον σφίγγει, αλλά αυτός τη χτύπησε με τον αγκώνα κι αφού είχε ελεύθερα τα χέρια του τη γύρισε και την πέταξε από μπροστά του. 'Όταν σηκώθηκε είπε με θυμό:  
-Μπορεί να είσαι δυνατός αλλά παραμένεις το ίδιο ανόητος!

Κι άρχισε να τον σφυροκοπά με δυνατές γροθιές στο κεφάλι αλλά εκείνος δεν φαινόταν να πτοείται ακόμα κι όταν έπεσε κάτω από τα χτυπήματα.

-Τουλάχιστον εγώ δεν είμαι τέρας σαν εσένα! Της απάντησε κι ανταπέδωσε όλα τα χτυπήματα που είχε δεχτεί τώρα με ένα και καλό στο στομάχι της αντιπάλου του ενώ αυτή ήταν στον αέρα για να του επιτεθεί, το χτύπημα ήταν τόσο δυνατό που την έκανε να φτύσει αίμα και να γονατίσει. Και δεν ήταν μόνο αυτό, κινήθηκε γρήγορα και πατώντας πάνω στα βράχια δοκίμασε μία ακόμα κίνηση, όταν έφτασε κοντά εξαφανίστηκε και σε κλάσματα δευτερολέπτων βρέθηκε από την άλλη πλευρά εκτελώντας την κλωτσιά ξίφος στο αριστερό της πλευρό σωριάζοντάς την κάτω κι όταν πήγε να σηκωθεί το κεφάλι της έπεσε πάνω στον αγκώνα του και ξανάπεσε κάτω. Και πριν προλάβει να σηκωθεί πάλι δέχτηκε και τρίτο χτύπημα με κλωτσιά στο σαγόνι. Και τέταρτο χτύπημα ακολούθησε στο στομάχι με το δεξί χέρι για να μείνει πάλι κάτω.

-Το βρίσκεις αστείο να παίζεις μαζί μου;!  
-Όχι Sailor Moon δεν το βρίσκω αστείο! Της είπε τότε ο Neo και τη χτύπησε πάλι στο στομάχι με όλη του τη δύναμη και μετά πέρασε στην επίθεση για να βρεθεί απότομα πίσω της και να τη χτυπήσει στο κεφάλι και με τα δυο χέρια για να την ξαναστείλει κάτω.

Όταν η Sailor Moon στάθηκε πάλι όρθια, ο Neo γύρισε στο πλάι και της είπε.

-Τελειώσαμε...!  
-Τι εννοείς τελειώσαμε;!

-Δεν αξίζεις άλλο το χρόνο μου...Τώρα φύγε από το σώμα της...! Έτσι κι αλλιώς η περηφάνια σου έγινε κομμάτια ακριβώς όπως έκανες εσύ τη δική μου. Τώρα φύγε και μην ξαναγυρίσεις ποτέ! Έχασες από κάποιον που είναι ανώτερος από σένα και τι ατυχία...είναι χοντροκέφαλος...

Αυτά της είπε ο Neo και της γύρισε την πλάτη έτοιμος να φύγει. Εξαγριωμένη τότε του φώναξε ετοιμάζοντας μια πολύ δυνατή επίθεση σε σχήμα δίσκου:

-Όχι...ΟΧΙ! ΔΕ ΘΑ ΧΑΣΩ! ΠΟΤΕ! Και τότε άφησε την επίθεσή της να φύγει στοχεύοντας τον Neo ο οποίος αν και είχε γυρισμένη την πλάτη παραμέρισε και ο δίσκος πέρασε από δίπλα του. Τότε είπε σε έντονο ύφος:

-Είσαι στα αλήθεια ανόητη! Δε μαθαίνεις ποτέ έτσι;!

Και γύρισε προς το μέρος της καθώς ήταν ακόμα στην απόλυτη μορφή του. Ο δίσκος δεν είχε καταστραφεί ακόμα αλλά στριφογύριζε γύρω του κι όταν ήταν να τον χτυπήσει ο Neo απλά χανόταν για να ξαναβγεί στη θέση του περιμένοντας το δίσκο να έρθει ξανά καταπάνω του. Το σκηνικό επαναλήφθηκε τρεις φορές ακόμα μέχρι που ο Neo βαρέθηκε κι αποφάσισε να το τελειώσει. Πριν το κάνει όμως μιας και ο δίσκος είχε γυρίσει στο χέρι της, της είπε:

-Το να με προκαλείς δείχνει ξεκάθαρα το φόβο σου. Νομίζω ότι το να με προκαλείς είναι η μόνη σου ικανότητα γιατί είσαι αδύναμη...

-Πώς τολμάς να μου μιλάς έτσι;! Του φώναξε και άλλαξε τον ενεργειακό δίσκο στην επίθεση με το αστέρι που χρησιμοποίησε στην αρχή και την εξαπέλυσε εναντίον του Neo, ούτε τώρα όμως αυτός κουνήθηκε από τη θέση του...Όταν το αστέρι έφτασε κοντά του, το έπιασε με τα χέρια του και μετά από μερικά δευτερόλεπτα το έδιωξε από κοντά του και το έστειλε πάνω στην πριγκίπισσα. Μη περιμένοντας κάτι τέτοιο η Sailor Moon δεν είχε χρόνο να την αποφύγει και τη δέχτηκε όπως ήταν με αποτέλεσμα να τη διαλύσει και να τη σωριάσει κάτω. Η μονομαχία φαινόταν να είχε τελειώσει τώρα πια καθώς είχε ψηθεί από την ίδια της την επίθεση και δεν μπορούσε να πολεμήσει άλλο:  
-Η μονομαχία τελείωσε! Έχασες! Μόνη σου έφτασες ως εδώ! Τώρα φύγε από εδώ!

Κι ετοιμάστηκε να φύγει να πάει στα κορίτσια.

-Σε παρακαλώ...Δείξε έλεος...Έφτασε σε σημείο να τον παρακαλέσει μήπως και του αλλάξει γνώμη.

-Εσύ που δεν έδειξες ποτέ έλεος, ζητάς τώρα από μένα να σε λυπηθώ;! Έχεις πολύ μεγάλο θράσος! Της απάντησε τότε ο Neo εξαγριωμένος

-Συγχώρεσέ με...Σε παρακαλώ...

-Άντε χάσου! Σπατάλησα αρκετό χρόνο με σένα! Ξεκουμπίσου από το σώμα της Usagi! Είπε τότε ο Neo κι έκανε να πάει εκεί που βρίσκονταν τα κορίτσια να δει σε τι κατάσταση βρισκόταν η Mako. Όμως η αντίπαλός του δεν έλεγε να εγκαταλείψει με τίποτα...:

-Δε θα σε αφήσω να φύγεις...! Θα σου δείξω πώς είναι να προκαλείς την Πριγκίπισσα Serenity!

Και του επιτέθηκε με μια μεγάλη ενεργειακή δέσμη καθώς είχε γυρισμένη την πλάτη του αλλά ήταν καθαρά μια κίνηση απελπισίας και δε θα πετύχαινε:  
-ΑΝΟΗΤΗ! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo και με μια κόκκινη αστραπή επικράτησε της αντιπάλου του και την τελείωσε μια για πάντα...Τώρα όλα είχαν τελειώσει οριστικά.

Έχοντας νικήσει πλέον στην αναμέτρησή τους, ο Νέο πλησίασε τη νικημένη αντίπαλό του και την έπιασε από την κορδέλα λέγοντας:

-Όλα τελείωσαν σκοτεινή πλευρά...Συνάντησε το Δημιουργό σου...

Και λέγοντας αυτά πραγματοποίησε την πιο θανατηφόρα τεχνική του...Όμως αυτή τη φορά στόχος του ήταν το σκοτάδι μέσα στην καρδιά της το οποίο εξοντώθηκε κι όταν ο ουρανός έγινε ξανά γαλάζιος και φάνηκαν όλα, η Usagi ήταν πάλι στην κανονική της μορφή και ο Neo είχε επιστρέψει κι αυτός στα κανονικά του.

Βλέποντας ότι τελείωσαν όλα, τα κορίτσια έχοντας τη Mako στους ώμους τους έτρεξαν στον Neo για να δουν καλύτερα ότι είχε συμβεί. Η Kurai ρώτησε:

-Είναι ζωντανή σωστά...;

-Φυσικά. Η κίνηση του Neo απλά σκότωσε το σκοτάδι μέσα στην καρδιά της. Οι Θεοί έστειλαν την κρίση τους και τώρα όλα τελείωσαν. Της απάντησε η Rei.

Ανακουφισμένη από την απάντηση η Kurai έσκυψε να βοηθήσει την αδερφή της:  
-Usagi...; Είσαι καλά τώρα...;

Εκείνη άνοιξε τα μάτια της και κατάφερε να σηκωθεί. Ήταν όμως σε άσχημη κατάσταση, είχε βουρκώσει και δεν μπορούσε να κρατηθεί για πολύ. Μέσα στα δάκρυά της κατάφερε να πει:

-Συγγνώμη για όλα...Συγχωρήστε με...!

-Έλα μην το σκέφτεσαι...Όλα τελείωσαν τώρα. Της απάντησε η αδερφή της που δεν την άφηνε στιγμή.

-Η αδερφή σου έχει δίκιο...Όλα τελείωσαν τώρα...Είσαι πάλι κοντά μας. Της είπε και ο Neo και την αγκάλιασε κι αυτός. Ειδικά εκείνον τον έσφιξε περισσότερο καθώς θυμόταν δυστυχώς τι του είχε κάνει, δεν τολμούσε να τον κοιτάξει στα μάτια και δεν είχε σταματήσει να κλαίει...Ο Neo δεν της είπε τίποτα παρά την κρατούσε σφιχτά στην αγκαλιά του αφήνοντάς την να εκτονωθεί...

-Παιδιά είναι κουρασμένες και οι δύο, προτείνω να πάμε σπίτι να τις φροντίσουμε. Έκανε την πρότασή του ο Neo και η ομάδα συμφώνησε μαζί του. Έτσι αυτός πήρε τη γυναίκα του στα χέρια του και η Kurai την αδερφή της.

Μερικές μέρες μετά όλα κυλούσαν σαν να μην είχε συμβεί τίποτα, η Mako είχε αναρρώσει πλήρως και η Usagi ήταν κι αυτή έτοιμη. Επιδή όμως ο Neo είναι πάνω από όλα άνθρωπος και μετά μαχητής πήγε να δει πώς πάει η φίλη του και χάρηκε ιδιαίτερα όταν η Kurai τον πληροφόρησε ότι όλα είναι εντάξει.

-Πώς είναι;

-Κουρασμένη αλλά θα είναι εντάξει...Αλλά θα κάνει καιρό να το ξεχάσει.

-Δεν το ήθελε κι έτσι δεν πρέπει να κατηγορεί τον εαυτό της.

-Αυτό λέω κι εγώ...Neo δεν ξέρω πώς να σε ευχαριστήσω για όλα...

-Και ούτε να μάθεις. Γι αυτό είναι οι φίλοι. Της είπε τότε εκείνος και την αγκάλιασε με την Kurai να ανταποδίδει...

Αυτή η περιπέτεια έκανε πιο δυνατή τη φιλία τους, όχι πως δεν ήταν δηλαδή αλλά οι δύσκολες περιστάσεις πάντα δένουν δύο καλούς φίλους, ειδικά όταν αναφερόμαστε στους δύο πιο ισχυρούς πολεμιστές που υπάρχουν αυτή τη στιγμή στη γη.

Όπως και να έχει το πράγμα πάντως ένα πράγμα παραμένει σίγουρο στο πέρασμα των χρόνων. Το σκοτάδι δεν επικράτησε ποτέ κι όσο θα υπάρχει ο Neo και οι φίλες του, δεν πρόκειται να επικρατήσει ποτέ...7 πολεμιστές ήταν και είναι πάντα έτοιμοι να ενώσουν τις δυνάμεις τους για τη σωτηρία του πλανήτη δεμένοι πάντα με τον ισχυρό τους όρκο.

**Ένας για όλους και όλοι για έναν...**


End file.
